


Cómo me enamoré de ti

by aoibird6



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Chris es el amor platónico de Stiles, Derek Protector, Derek celoso, Derek oficial, Derek se siente atraído por Stiles desde la primera vez que lo ve, Drama, F/M, M/M, Primera vez, Relacion que se establece, Romance, Stiles es profesor, Theo está encaprichado con Stiles, Top/Derek, a Stiles le gusta mucho Derek, bottom/Stiles, sexo explícito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoibird6/pseuds/aoibird6
Summary: Cuando Stiles regresa a Beacon Hills para el cumpleaños sorpresa de su padre, además de tomar la oportunidad para alejarse de los problemas que tuvo con su ex novio y ocupar una plaza disponible como profesor en el instituto local, es detenido en la carretera cerca de la reserva por un oficial de muy mal carácter pero eso no le quita el evidente atractivo, así que en cuanto nota que hay una forma de evitar que lo multen o arresten, no duda en aprovecharla. AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Cómo me enamoré de ti.   
> Parejas: Stiles/Derek, Derek/Jennifer, Theo/Stiles (pasado), Peter/Chris, Chris Argent/Stiles Stilinski (Unilateral/pasado), Scott/Allison,  
> Capítulos: 5  
> Género: Romance, Drama, AU.  
> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Teen Wolf pertenecen a Jeff Davis.

Stiles aceleró todo lo que su querido y viejo jeep le permite cuando vio el letrero que da la bienvenida a Beacon Hills. Se había marchado de la ciudad hace cinco años para entrar a la universidad y a pesar de que ha estado regresando de forma esporádica, no ha podido hacerlo en los últimos cinco meses debido a su práctica junto al examen final que le tomó un montón de noches sin dormir pero bien vale la pena ahora que es un profesor titulado. 

Apenas su padre le contó que están buscando a alguien para que imparta las clases de historia en el instituto, no dudó en aplicar y ayudó bastante que la secretaria del director, fuera la misma chica (con un par de años más) que conoció en sus frecuentes castigos, así que no se hizo inusual que charlaran de vez en cuando y por eso fue el primero a quien consideraron para el puesto, concertando una entrevista para mañana temprano. 

Había sido toda una sorpresa para él, cuando su padre le dejó la casa que han compartido toda su vida, ya que él se mudará a vivir con Melissa, con quien lleva una relación de más de dos años y todo indica que las cosas se volverán mucho más serias, lo cual le alegra bastante porque la considera como una segunda mamá y Scott ya es como un hermano para él, han estado juntos desde que tiene memoria. 

El castaño está tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que unos fuertes bocinazos lo trajeron de regreso a la realidad y se apresura en girar el volante hacia la derecha, provocando que el jeep de una media vuelta en campana y esté a punto de estrellarse contra uno de los árboles del costado derecho. Todo hubiera quedado en un gran susto, de no ser porque el auto con que estuvo a punto de chocar, es una patrulla de policía, ¿Podría tener peor suerte? Lo único que espera es que sea su padre o alguno de las personas que ya lo conoce de pequeño. Con una respiración profunda baja del jeep y alza las manos cuando escucha unos pasos acercarse por atrás, desde donde está la patrulla. 

-No estoy armado, lo siento mucho, no prestaba atención al camino y sí, eso no está bien, podría haber causado un accidente, lo siento, de verdad, no volverá a—  
-Tu licencia- gruñe una voz grave que llama la atención del menor, ya que no logra reconocerla, lo cual significa que es uno de los nuevos policías que ha llegado a la estación estos meses y no podrá quitarse el parte de encima- Muéstrame tu licencia de conducir ahora. 

Con lentitud, el castaño se gira al mismo tiempo que baja las manos y entreabre la boca al descubrir que se trata de un atractivo hombre moreno, cuyo uniforme marca perfectamente el trabajado cuerpo que tiene, aquellos musculosos brazos y piernas, sus firmes abdominales, donde seguramente podría romper tablas pero lo mejor de todo es ese serio rostro que cierra todo el conjunto con broche de oro y está muy seguro que si le ordena quitarse la ropa, no dudaría ni un segundo en hacerlo. ¿Desde cuándo semejante hombre está en la ciudad? ¿Por qué su padre no se lo contó? Definitivamente lo regañará después. 

-¿No me oíste, mocoso? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Robaste el auto de tus papás para ir a dar una vuelta?- gruñe el desconocido apretando la mandíbula y su mirada se vuelve aún más afilada.   
-No soy un mocoso, tengo veintitrés, así que no necesito pedirle permiso a mi papá para usar MI jeep, ¿Escuchó, oficial? MI jeep- aclara con un bufido para caminar hasta su amado auto y abre la puerta del conductor, inclinando medio cuerpo dentro para alcanzar la guantera, en busca de los documentos necesarios que lo sacarán de ese embrollo- Oh, Oh… 

Por más que busca, no consigue dar con su licencia de conducir, ni tampoco los papeles del jeep y cuando está a punto de entrar en pánico, recuerda que la última vez que los ocupó fue en control cerca del campus donde estudiaba y después de quejarse con su compañero de cuarto, tiró todo sobre la cama, por el cual, es probable que los documentos del jeep y su licencia de conducir cayeron cuando se acostó esa noche. 

-Mierda, mierda…- susurra antes de golpear el asiento y sale del auto, sobresaltándose cuando descubre que el oficial gruñón está a menos de un metro de él- Dios, no me asustes.   
-Déjame adivinar, no los tienes, mocoso- pronuncia lo último con mayor énfasis y el castaño puede jurar que por unos segundos, una sonrisa burlona asoma en esos apetitosos labios.   
-Mmm, no, no los tengo pero te juro que el jeep es mío y tengo licencia de conducir, de verdad- asegura colocándose muy nervioso al notar que esos orbes grisáceos lo escudriñan por todos lados- Mmm… escuche, oficial… oficial…   
-Hale, Oficial Hale para ti, mocoso.   
-Bien, oficial Hale, mi nombre es Stiles, así que agradecería mucho que dejara de llamarme mocoso- pide pasándose una mano por el cabello antes de sacar su teléfono con un suspiro- Escucha, mi papá es el sheriff, Noah Stilinski, lo llamaré y sé que podremos arreglar es… to…- susurra lo último al notar que su mala suerte continua, ya que el celular se ha descargado- Mierda… Debí hacerle caso a Ricky… debí cargar este condenado aparato.   
-De acuerdo, Stiles, manos contra el capot, ahora.   
-No, no, por favor, te juro que no miento, soy el hijo del sheriff, has estado en su oficina ¿Verdad? Durante el verano fue a visitarme, nos tomamos unas fotografías y yo enmarqué una que coloqué en su escritorio, para que no me extrañara mucho, de seguro la has visto ¿Verdad?- pregunta con una pequeña esperanza de acabar con ese tenso momento.   
-No, no la he visto, ahora pon tus manos contra el capot, no te lo pediré otra vez.   
-Por favor, oficial, no soy— ¡Aaahhh!

Sin ninguna delicadeza, el moreno lo toma por la nuca para forzarlo a caminar hacia la parte delantera del auto y lo empuja hacia abajo con fuerza, quedando con medio cuerpo sobre el capot. Si la situación fuera diferente, el castaño realmente estaría disfrutándolo, la cual parece el comienzo de una película porno y no dudaría ni un segundo en desnudarse para ese atractivo hombre pero tal parece que es otro más (de la totalidad tanto en Beacon Hills como en D.C) que no cae bajo sus encantos. 

-Está bien, está bien, no tiene que ser agresivo, oficial, usted manda- se apresura en afirmar y cuando lo sueltan, se incorpora, manteniendo las manos sobre el capot- De acuerdo, no hay necesidad de ser rudo, ¿Y si llamas a mi papá por la radio? Él te confirmará todo.  
-No me digas que hacer, ahora cállate. 

Stiles suspira bajito y decide obedecer, el mayor parece bastante molesto para continuar provocándolo pero lamentablemente, su boca tiene voluntad propia y opina todo lo contrario, así que mientras el oficial Hale revisa el interior del jeep, continua insistiendo en que es el hijo del sheriff de la ciudad y que bastará una sola llamada para confirmar toda su historia. 

-Por favor, tienes que creerme, estoy diciendo la verdad, solo tienes que—  
-Te dije que te calles- sisea el moreno metiendo un pie entre los del menor para forzarlo a separarlos más y comienza a revisarlo.  
-Mmm… esto es ridículo, lo único que conseguirás es que me empalme, ¿Seguro que eres un oficial o solo un pervertido que robó una patrulla para aprovecharse y manosear a chicos ingenuos como yo?- suelta con la intención de darse la vuelta pero una mano va a su nuca antes de que vuelvan a dejarlo con medio cuerpo sobre el capot- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no eres un oficial pervertido, lo siento pero tienes que creerme, ¿Mi papá nunca te habló de mí?   
-Sé que el sheriff tiene un hijo que acaba de terminar la universidad pero tú parece que acabas de terminar el instituto y por lo que sé, el hijo del sheriff regresa mañana por la tarde, no hoy, ¿Cómo explicas eso, mocoso?  
-Primero, agradezco mucho el halago, en serio, lo de que demuestro menos edad de la que tengo, me será muy útil con los años- canturrea con una sonrisa de diversión y gira un poco más la cabeza, observando el rostro molesto del mayor- Y Segundo, es cierto, se supone que llegaría mañana por la tarde pero fue una mentira, hoy es el cumpleaños de mi papá, arreglé todo con Melissa y Scott para llegar de sorpresa a su fiesta, ¿Ahora me crees? ¿Cómo sabría que está de cumpleaños y que le harán una fiesta sorpresa esta noche?  
-Todos saben que hoy es el cumpleaños del sheriff, Beacon Hills no es precisamente un lugar grande, la mayoría de las personas se conocen, aunque sea de vista y mucho más cuando se trata del sheriff, no necesariamente tienes que ser su hijo para saber que hoy es su cumpleaños, genio.   
-Estás comenzando a enfadarme, Hale- suelta descuidadamente y un gemido de dolor escapa de sus labios cuando le doblan un brazo tras la espalda con firmeza- ¡Basta, oficial! Esto es maltrato, puedo denunciarte por esto.   
-¿Denunciarme? Venias a exceso de velocidad, cambiaste de carril y estuviste a punto de estrellarte conmigo, no tienes los documentos del auto, ni tu licencia de conducir y ahora inventas que eres el hijo del sheriff, el único que está en problemas aquí eres tú, mocoso, ¿Cómo sé que no robaste ese auto? ¿Cómo sé que no estas escapando de la policía? ¿Cómo sé que no has cometido un delito en algún lugar cercano?

El castaño debe darle crédito al malhumorado y hostil oficial sexy, ya que su historia es bastante sospechosa, ni tampoco ayuda que todo ha confabulado en su contra y ahora no tiene como probar sus palabras. Lo peor que podría pasar, es que su papá se entere que está en la ciudad cuando lo vea en una de las celdas que hay en la estación. Eso sí que arruinaría su sorpresa de cumpleaños. ¿Cómo puede arreglar todo eso? Tiene que haber alguna forma. 

Stiles no puede evitar soltar un pequeño gemido cuando siente una de las grandes manos contrarias palpar su muslo derecho, subiendo peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna y se inclina hacia atrás, sintiendo en ese preciso instante, el duro bulto bajo el pantalón del oficial gruñón que presiona contra su trasero. ¿Acaso se ha empalmado al someterlo de esa forma? No, no puede ser posible, de seguro tendría a cualquier mujer rendida a sus pies, u hombre, alguien así de atractivo no se fijaría en él, ¿O sí? ¿Está dispuesto a arriesgarse por una pequeña posibilidad? Porque si se equivoca, eso lo enviará directo al calabozo y será una de las cosas más vergonzosas por las que ha pasado. 

Ni siquiera tiene unos minutos para analizar mejor la situación, cuando sus caderas parecen adquirir vida propia y se restriega contra el oficial, quien no le gruñe, ni lo amenaza o arresta, sino que entierra los dedos en un costado de su vientre. El menor toma eso como una buena señal para continuar hasta que se atreve a dar el siguiente paso. 

-Creo… creo que podemos arreglar esto de otra manera, señor- afirma con su mejor voz de inocencia y los dígitos contrarios presionan su piel de nuevo- Haré lo que sea para que esto quede en un malentendido, por favor, no quiero arruinar la sorpresa de mi papá, ¿Cree que esto se puede arreglar, oficial Hale?

Stiles suelta un gemidito de sorpresa cuando lo jalan hacia atrás por las muñecas y de improviso lo esposan con las manos tras la espalda, ¿Sus suposiciones fueron equivocadas? Ahora sí que está en serios, serios problemas, o al menos eso piensa cuando lo llevan a los asientos traseros de la patrulla pero apenas ambos entran, los labios contrarios se apoderan de los suyos, iniciando un demandante beso que se vuelve más y más exigente, tal como debe ser el moreno en su vida personal, o eso imagina. 

-Dios… me encantan tus labios- susurra el castaño en cuanto se apartan y no duda en colaborar cuando el policía lo acomoda sobre sus piernas, quedando sentado y le abren la camisa, bajándosela un poco para dejar sus hombros descubiertos- Oficial Hale…

El moreno vuelve a apoderarse de su boca en un lascivo beso con mucha lengua mientras las manos contrarias recorren cada centímetro de su torso hasta bajar a su pantalón y lo desabrochan. Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Stiles que estaría en esa situación con un hombre así de atractivo, se reiría en la cara de aquel ingenuo. 

El castaño se estremece cuando lo sujetan por el trasero y se mueve inquieto sobre el mayor, disfrutando del roce de esa dura erección, que por lo demás, no debe ser pequeña, no lo siente así. 

Cuando el oficial parece quedar (momentáneamente) satisfecho de tocarlo, lo empuja contra la puerta derecha y se apresura en desabrocharse el pantalón para bajarlo hasta sus tobillos junto al bóxer, dejando al descubierto su gran hombría y el menor se lame los labios con deseo, esbozando una sonrisa al ser tomado por el mentón con firmeza. 

-Hazlo muy bien o pasarás esta noche en prisión, mocoso- ordena moviendo la mano para tomarlo por el cabello- ¿Quedó claro?   
-Muy claro, señor. 

Stiles se acomoda para quedar sentado en la esquina y permite que guíen su rostro hasta la entrepierna contraria, dándole un lametón desde la base hasta la punta de la dura erección del moreno antes de tomarlo en su boca, iniciando un movimiento de mete-saca que se hace cada vez más profundo, llegando en algunas ocasiones a la garganta pero no se detiene, no cuando escucha esos sensuales gruñidos que lo tienen muy, muy excitado. 

En un momento, el castaño se deja llevar por todo el morbo que le produce la situación, sin mencionar que en cualquier momento alguien los puede descubrir, ya que aún cuando no pasan muchos autos por esa carretera, algunos de los pocos que sí, podría decidir descender para averiguar que sucede. 

No tiene idea de cuánto tiempo está saboreando esa caliente erección hasta que lo apartan y observa fijamente al oficial, quien está jadeando, tiene las pupilas dilatadas y desprende un aura animal que fascina al menor. Ya no puede contener sus ansias porque lo folle, así que inicia un lascivo beso mientras se acomoda en las piernas contrarias. 

-Quiero estar dentro de ti- susurra el mayor con la voz enronquecida por la excitación- Quiero devorarte.   
-Hazlo, por favor… Mmm, métamela, señor. 

Stiles se levanta un poco para que le bajen el pantalón junto al bóxer y no duda en lamer los tres dedos que se posan en su labio inferior, sin apartar la mirada de esos intensos orbes grisáceos. Cuando el primer digito se introduce en él, apenas lo siente pero con el segundo es completamente diferente y afirma la frente en el hombro derecho del moreno, quien envuelve su erección con una mano para masturbarlo. 

-¿Eres virgen?- pregunta el mayor arqueando una ceja con curiosidad.   
-Mmm, algo así… o sea, he tenido sexo con una mujer pero no un hombre, Mmm… estuve con alguien- responde incorporándose al mismo tiempo que gime y afirma las rodillas sobre el asiento- Terminamos hace dos meses… él… Mmm… Dios, que bien se siente- susurra moviendo las caderas para generar un roce aliviador con la extremidad del mayor- Nunca tuvimos sexo… solo oral.   
-¿No querías acostarte con él? ¿O era un mocoso como tú y te aburriste?   
-Idiota, ya te dije que no me llames mocos— ¡Aaaahhh!— grita estremeciéndose cuando uno de los dedos contrarios roza su próstata y en ese momento repara que ya son tres los que lo dilatan- Dios… quiero tenerte dentro ahora… Mmm, no era un mocoso, es mayor que yo por tres años pero es un completo idiota… Mmm, más, oficial Hale, más- pide moviendo las caderas inquieto y vuelve a afirmar la cabeza en el hombro contrario- Él quería tener sexo… yo también, solo estaba esperando el momento indicado… no porque soy recatado o algo por el estilo, de lo contrario no estaría a punto de follar con usted, oficial… el asunto es, que él me engañaba, cuando no estaba recitándome palabras de amor, estaba acostándose con otras chicas y después me enteré, que se acercó a mí por una apuesta, unos amigos lo retaron a que sedujera a un hombre y lo llevara a la cama a cambio de quinientos dólares, solo fue una casualidad que yo me cruzara en su camino… así que lo mandé a la mierda, por supuesto que él intentó que volviéramos, dijo que se había enamorado de mí y todas esas cosas clichés de las películas, puedo ser muchas cosas, oficial pero estúpido no es una de ellas, así que se acabó y ahora que me mudaré a Beacon Hills, no tengo que lidiar más con él. 

El castaño suelta un gemido de protesta cuando los dígitos contrarios abandonan su interior pero rápidamente son reemplazados por algo mucho más grande, grueso y caliente que se desliza lentamente. Cuando la incomodidad aumenta, lo masturban mucho más rápido al mismo tiempo que mordisquean su cuello, lo cual es suficiente para que se relaje otra vez. 

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta aquel atractivo hombre y el menor asiente antes de darle un pausado beso.   
-¿Cómo te llamas? Quiero saber a quién pedir por más, que nombre gemiré y gritaré.   
-Derek- responde el moreno tomándolo por las caderas con firmeza.   
-Mmm, nombre sexy igual que tú, te queda muy bien, Derek, ahora fóllame y devórame. 

No tuvo que repetirlo dos veces para ser complacido de inmediato y las embestidas suaves no tardan en volverse más rápidas, además de más profundas. Stiles comienza a luchar con las esposas, en un inútil intento por liberarse hasta que una mano lo toma por la corta cadena para mantenerlo tranquilo y la otra, lo sostiene con fuerza por la cintura, marcando el ritmo. El castaño arquea la espalda cuando la boca contraria atrapa uno de sus pezones, mordisqueando y chupándolo hasta dejarlo duro e ir por el siguiente. 

El castaño no puede contener más sus gritos y lloriqueos de placer cuando las embestidas golpean sin parar su próstata, así que recarga su cuerpo contra el del mayor mientras acompasa los movimientos de sus caderas. En cuanto siente que está a punto de llegar a un muy satisfactorio orgasmo, una mano envolviendo su erección se lo impide y gruñe por la frustración. 

-Tendrás que pedirlo del modo correcto si lo quieres, Stiles- canturrea el mayor sin bajar la intensidad de las acometidas y disfrutando de cómo se contrae ese interior alrededor de su erección- Suplícame que te permita correrte. 

¿Suplicar? Claro que no, el señor gruñón debe estar muy mal de la cabeza si cree que puede darle órdenes o decirle que hacer, ni siquiera su padre (siendo el sheriff de la ciudad) lo ha conseguido. Al menos eso es lo que piensa hasta que los múltiples estímulos placenteros se hacen insoportables y necesita alcanzar su liberación o va a explotar, aún si eso significa someterse ante ese hombre, lo cual no puede negar que le encanta. 

-¡Derek! Por favooorr… Mmm, lo necesito- pide repartiendo besitos por el cuello contrario hasta subir a sus labios mientras afirma frente con frente- Dereeekk…  
-Tendrás que hacerlo mucho mejor, Stiles. 

El castaño gime más fuerte cuando una mano lo sostiene por el cabello, obligándolo a que permanezca erguido mientras las embestidas siguen implacables golpeando su próstata y debe correrse o va a explotar pero todo lo que sale de su boca son lloriqueos junto a gritos de placer. 

No tiene idea de cuánto tiempo pasa o si fue capaz de pronunciar alguna palabra coherente pero casi sin darse cuenta, está corriéndose en la extremidad del mayor, quien lo controla hábilmente para prolongar su placer lo máximo posible, dejándolo en las nubes y puede escuchar, lejanamente, un gruñido casi rugido al mismo tiempo que siente algo caliente llenándolo. 

Cuando consigue regular su respiración, entreabre los ojos que en algún momento cerró y se encuentra con aquella intensa mirada fija en él antes de que inicien un pausado beso, uno muy diferente a los lascivos que compartieron antes. Apenas el oficial Hale le quita las esposas, rodea el cuello contrario con sus brazos mientras esboza una sonrisa de satisfacción. 

-Es un poco tarde para esto ¿No? Podría haber dejado unos lindos rasguños en su espectacular espalda, señor, apuesto a que no hay algo pequeño, ni desagradable en ti, exceptuando tu malhumor pero eso se puede arreglar.   
-Todavía puedo arrestarte, por si lo has olvidado- advierte el moreno con el ceño fruncido, lo cual lejos de intimidar al menor, lo hace reír.   
-Bueno, puedes arrestarme si quieres, podemos tener algo de diversión en la celda antes de que mi papá me saque de ahí, ¿Qué te parece?- pregunta moviendo las cejas con malicia y se sobresalta al escuchar la radio- Parece que tiene que regresar a la baticueva, oficial Hale y yo tengo que ir a casa- canturrea moviéndose a un lado para arreglarse la ropa y el mayor lo imita- Supongo que no manché tu uniforme, todo el desastre está aquí- afirma llevándose una mano al pecho, en donde tiene su propia corrida- Tendré que darme una buena ducha.   
-Sí, deberías- señala el moreno pasando dos dedos por el pecho contrario y luego los acerca a los labios del chico, quien no duda en lamerlos, intentando ser lo más sexy posible- Es mejor que te vayas, Stiles y ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces, la próxima vez necesitarás algo mucho mejor que esto para evitar que te arreste.   
-Oh, eso no parece una amenaza, oficial Hale, ya sabe dónde encontrarme si quiere intentar arrestarme de nuevo, incluso conoce los horarios de mi papá para asegurarse que estaré completamente solo- afirma con una sonrisa de diversión al mismo tiempo que se abotona la camisa y baja de la patrulla- Que tenga una buena tarde, oficial. 

El castaño sube a su jeep y da la vuelta para retomar su camino, aunque no sin antes intercambiar una mirada con el mayor, quien ha bajado de la patrulla y corresponde su gesto. Está muy seguro que el dolor de trasero lo seguirá sintiendo hasta mañana pero bien vale la pena después de lo que acaba de pasar y está muy seguro que ese sexy hombre asistirá a la fiesta sorpresa de su padre, así que no perderá la ocasión para coquetear un poco con él y tal vez algo más. 

+++ +++ +++

Stiles le da un fuerte abrazo a su padre, quien apenas sale de su asombro porque esté ahí antes de lo planeado, corresponde su gesto con la misma emoción. Ha extrañado mucho poder estar así de cerca con el mayor y ahora que podrá establecerse definitivamente en Beacon Hills, volverán a retomar sus cenas familiares, charlas y simplemente estar juntos. 

-¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?- pregunta girándose hacia donde está Melissa con su hijo.   
-Era una sorpresa, papá, yo se los pedí- canturrea el castaño apartándose con una gran sonrisa- Cincuenta y cinco años, ya estás grandecito- bromea haciendo reír a todos los presentes y con un último abrazo, se aparta para entregarle su regalo- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, papá! Ahora que me quedaré, me encargaré personalmente que cumplas con tu dieta, nada de frituras, ni gaseosas, a diferencia de Melissa, yo si te regañaré.   
-Me alegra tenerte de regreso, Stiles, gracias. 

El menor fue a buscar unos jugos para entregarle uno al sheriff y comenzó a platicar animadamente con él, colocándose al día con todo lo que solo ha podido contarle por teléfono. En un momento, se da cuenta que el mayor gira hacia la derecha y le hace un gesto a alguien con la mano. 

-No te he presentado al nuevo oficial que llegó a la estación, es un buen elemento, hace muy bien su trabajo, es responsable, educado, aprende rápido, tiene el carácter adecuado para esto.   
-O sea que es un gruñón igual que tú- canturrea con diversión y se queja cuando le dan un pisotón- Te estás aprovechando que no puedo denunciarte a la policía, malvado.   
-Aquí estás, muchacho, te presento a mi hijo, Stiles, Stiles él es Derek Hale, llegó hace tres meses a la ciudad con su tío, Peter, él está dando vueltas por ahí, es algo… particular, no te quiero cerca de él.   
-Un gusto conocerlo, oficial Hale- afirma estrechando la mano del moreno, quien aprieta con más fuerza de la necesaria- Soy el hijo del sheriff, tú jefe directo, así que sé bueno conmigo o estarás en problemas.   
-Stiles, no comiences- pide Noah rodando los ojos con cansancio antes de suspirar bajito y se sobresalta al sentir una mano en su hombro, saludando a la recién llegada con un beso en la mejilla- Bienvenida, Jennifer, que bueno que pudieras asistir.   
-No me perdería la fiesta de cumpleaños del sheriff, hola, cariño- dice dándole un beso a Hale, quien corresponde pasándole una mano por la cintura- Oh, Stiles, vaya, no has cambiado ni un poco del instituto, escuché por ahí que tienes una entrevista mañana, estoy segura que te irá muy bien.   
-Muchas gracias, señorita Blake.   
-No, no, ya no tienes que ser formal conmigo, puedes llamarme Jennifer, seremos colegas desde mañana- afirma la mujer con una sonrisa antes de colocar una mano en la mejilla derecha del moreno- ¿Estás bien, Derek?   
-Oh, así que el oficial gruñón tiene novia, que interesante, lo entiendo por lo evidente a la vista pero tu actitud te resta puntos.   
-¿Ustedes se conocen?- pregunta el sheriff arqueando una ceja con curiosidad. 

El castaño puede notar el momento exacto en que el pelinegro se coloca tenso y esos orbes grisáceos se fijan en él, en una muda advertencia de que mantenga la boca cerrada sobre lo que pasó hace unas horas. Si es honesto, no tiene intenciones de contárselo a alguien, ni siquiera a su mejor amigo pero tampoco puede negar que el hecho de enterarse de esa forma que ese sexy hombre tiene novia, le molesta un poco, especialmente porque no va a entrometerse en una relación. Sin duda tiene muy mala suerte para escogerlos. 

-Sí, nos conocemos, fue en la carreta este que llega a la ciudad, tuve un problema con mi jeep y el oficial Hale fue muy amable en ayudarme, bueno, con el ceño fruncido, los gruñidos y todo incluido- canturrea haciendo reír a su padre junto a su ex profesora de literatura, muy por el contrario del moreno, quien aprieta la mandíbula con fuerza- Jajajajaja, relájate un poco, Derek o espantarás a tu chica y acabo de hacerte un cumplido, gruñoncito.   
-Ya basta, Stiles, discúlpalo, Derek, mi hijo siempre ha tenido problemas para controlar su boca, no tienes idea de cuantos problemas le ha traído.   
-Oh sí, mi boca es todo un problema, por eso necesito mantenerla ocupada con algo grande para estar callado- señala lo último observando fijamente al moreno, cuya respiración se acelera un poco- Por eso un puñado de papas rizadas es perfecto, ¿Hay papas rizadas por aquí? Tengo hambre.   
-Las frituras están prohibidos ¿Recuerdas?- pregunta el sheriff con una sonrisa de diversión.   
-Pero yo tengo algo para ti, ¿No piensas saludarme, pequeño ingrato?

Apenas el castaño reconoce aquella voz, se gira rápidamente y se abalanza sobre el recién llegado, abrazándolo por el cuello mientras engancha las piernas en la cintura contraria y le rodean la cintura para darle más estabilidad. Sin apartarse, permiten que lo lleven de regreso con los demás y por unos segundos, se percata de la mirada molesta del moreno. 

-Suéltalo, Stiles, no puedes estar encima de Chris todo el tiempo, ya no eres un niño- pide el sheriff con una sonrisa de diversión.   
-A Chris no le molesta, además ahora tendrá que cumplir su promesa, ¿Lo recuerdas, Chris? Porque yo sí, tengo una excelente memoria y prometiste que cuando comience a trabajar, me llevarías a una cita romántica, ¿A dónde iremos? Puede ser un buen restaurant o una cena en tu casa, me gusta como cocinas.   
-¿Son pareja?- pregunta Jennifer con un deje de curiosidad que intenta disimular.   
-No, no todavía, Chris es mi amor platónico- afirma el chico hiperactivo con una gran sonrisa entusiasta asomando en sus labios- Scott y yo hemos sido amigos desde que tengo memoria, cuando teníamos cinco años, fuimos a dar una vuelta en bicicleta por el vecindario y a dos cuadras de aquí, escuchamos a una niña llorando, así que saltamos la cerca y mientras Scotty la consolaba, yo trepé a un árbol para bajar su juguete pero cuando llegué hasta una de las ramas, perdí el equilibrio y caí, Chris me salvó, evitó que me hiciera daño, apenas lo vi, se convirtió en mi superhéroe, ¿Recuerdas cuando te lo presenté, papá? Te dije que iba a casarme con él.   
-Claro que lo recuerdo, hijo, ni tampoco he olvidado que tu primer beso fue con él.   
-Me aproveché que estaba durmiendo- canturrea Stiles observando fijamente al recién llegado, quien le dedica una sonrisa- Estoy seguro que me darán el trabajo en el instituto, ¿Dejarás de tratarme como un niño ahora? Haríamos una buena pareja, mi papá te aprueba, Allison estaría feliz con una madrastra como yo, ¿Tendremos nuestra cita, Chris? Di que sí, podrás propasarte todo lo que quieras conmigo.   
-Stiles, ya basta, estás dando una muy mala impresión.   
-Eso no es cierto, papá y sabes que Chris me gusta, ¿A dónde me llevarás a cenar, Chris?   
-Eso lo decidiremos cuando tengas el trabajo, Stiles- responde Argent bajando con cuidado al menor, quien hace un puchero en desaprobación- Te dejaré escoger el lugar, por ahora podrás consolarte con las papas rizadas que te he traídos, las dejé en la cocina.  
-¡Sí! Eres el mejor del mundo, te amo- canturrea dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de marcharse corriendo a buscar sus deliciosas frituras. 

El castaño sabe que no tiene una oportunidad real de establecer una relación con el mayor pero eso no evita que lo abrace o coquetee un poco, mucho más cuando a Chris no le molesta que le muestre su afecto de esa forma, ya que es algo reciproco, aunque en su caso, es un amor paternal, sin algo sexual de por medio. 

Cuando está por acabar con el paquete de papas rizadas, una mano en su hombro derecho lo sobresalta y se encuentra con Derek, quien lo aprisiona entre sus brazos contra la encimera. 

-¿Necesita algo, oficial Hale? Espero que ahora me creas, soy el hijo del sher—  
-¿Qué fue lo de allá?- pregunta con el ceño fruncido y el menor deja a un lado su bocadillo para luego suspirar.   
-Tranquilo, guapo, no le diré a tu noviecita que—  
-¿Tienes algo con Argent? Podría ser tu padre. 

Durante unos segundos, Stiles se queda en silencio, ya que no comprende por qué le está reprochando su amor platónico cuando lo que de verdad debería preocuparle, es que no cuente lo ocurrido en la patrulla a su novia. Cuando está por hacer uno de sus mordaces comentarios, un sorpresivo beso lo deja sin palabras y no duda en corresponderlo apenas puede. En un rápido movimiento, lo levantan por los muslos para sentarlo en la encimera y el moreno se acomoda entre sus piernas, permitiendo que sus manos se cuelen bajo la camiseta del castaño. 

-Derek… Mmm, espera- pide en cuanto se separan por la falta de aire y mueve la cabeza hacia un lado al sentir los dientes contrarios presionando en su cuello- Derek… no estamos solos, hay como veinte personas allá afuera y cualquiera puede entrar, incluida tu novia.   
-No es mi novia, solo estamos saliendo, citas de vez en cuando, nada serio- aclara el oficial al mismo tiempo que pellizca uno de los pezones del menor, quien se estremece.  
-Oh, Jennifer se enfadaría al oír eso, ¿Qué quieres, Derek? No has sido muy amable conmigo y ahora estás en mi territorio, aquí no puedes amenazar con arrestarme, ¿Qué harás?  
-Bien, te dejaré tranquilo, después de todo no quieres esto- afirma bajando una mano hasta la entrepierna del profesor para apretarla, obteniendo un gemido de aprobación.   
-Mierda… sí lo quiero, claro que lo quiero, oficial gruñón- responde pegándose más al cuerpo del mayor, quien esboza una sonrisa de arrogancia- No podemos hacerlo aquí, alguien nos verá y será un gran problema.   
-¿Y qué propones?- pregunta acariciando los muslos del menor y éste suelta un jadeo con sus acciones.  
-Hay personas cerca de la escalera y mi cuarto es el primer lugar donde buscarán si notan mi ausencia, así que cuando repartan el pastel, te estaré esperando en el baño, es el último cuarto al final del pasillo, tendremos unos diez o quince minutos sin que nos molesten, oficial, estoy seguro que podemos aprovechar muy bien ese tiempo.   
-Es más que suficiente, Stiles, por ahora.   
-¿Por qué me sigues buscando, Derek? Debo admitir que no tendría problemas con esto pero considerando que tienes una novia, corrección, que sales con alguien, pensé que lo de carretera fue algo del momento, de una sola vez.   
-Yo también pensé eso- dijo observándolo fijamente y con un último beso, se aparta de él para dirigirse hacia el umbral de la cocina, en donde casi choca con Argent- Permiso. 

Stiles baja la vista pensativo por unos segundos, ¿Por qué un hombre así, que además está saliendo con una linda e inteligente mujer querría tener una aventura con él? Tal parece que ni el moreno lo entiende y es algo mutuo. Una mano revolviéndole el cabello lo saca de sus pensamientos y esboza una sonrisa al descubrir que se trata de Argent, a quien no duda en abrazar por la cintura para pegarlo a él. 

-¿Ocurrió algo con Derek? Lo vi seguirte hasta aquí y parece que estaban hablando.   
-Sí, un poco, el oficial gruñón me ayudó por la mañana, tuve problemas con el jeep en la carretera- explica con diversión y perfila la nariz del mayor con la suya, acortando la distancia entre ambos para besarlo pero dos dedos sobre sus labios se lo impiden- Chris.  
-Te quiero mucho, Stiles, eres muy importante para mí y siempre cuidaré de ti, es solo que—  
-Lo sé, por eso eres mi amor platónico- afirma abrazándolo con fuerza antes de soltar una risita- ¿Recuerdas mi cumpleaños número dieciocho? Agradezco mucho que no le contaras a mi papá que me emborrache, no puedo creer lo que hice, eres demasiado bueno conmigo, Chris.   
-No del todo, si hubieras insistido un poco más, no te habría rechazo, ¿Quién podría hacerlo cuando encuentra a un chico tan guapo como tú, completamente desnudo en su cama y con un moño rojo atado al cuello? Fuiste un regalo muy difícil de resistir- asegura con una sonrisa que es compartida por el castaño.  
-Eres el hombre perfecto, Chris, todavía quiero casarme contigo, vamos a cenar en tu casa mañana, quiero esa rica lasaña que solo me preparas en ocasiones especiales.   
-De acuerdo, te espero mañana a las ocho, ahora regresemos a la fiesta, tus amigos están aquí y quieren verte.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek levanta por los muslos al menor para caminar con algo de dificultad hasta el escritorio frente al pizarrón, ya que la mayor parte de su atención está en besar aquellos apetitosos labios que hasta hace poco estaban alrededor de su erección, dándole una de las mejores felaciones que le han hecho. 

Apenas consigue alcanzar su objetivo, usa una mano para tirar los libros que están apilados en la orilla y recuesta al castaño encima, retomando el ritmo de las duras embestidas mientras observa con fascinación, como el chico se retuerce por intentar liberar sus manos, las cuales ató por las muñecas detrás de la espalda. 

Si es honesto, no tiene idea de que está haciendo. Aún cuando su relación, o más bien, sus salidas con Jennifer a comer o ver una película parece que llevarán a algo serio, estable, no puede controlar las ansias y el deseo de poseer a Stiles cada vez que lo tiene a su alcance. Desde que tuvieron sexo en los asientos traseros de la patrulla hace casi un mes, se ha vuelto un vicio dominar, someter y poseer ese lujurioso cuerpo que lo provoca de formas que ninguna mujer u hombre (no tiene problemas con el género) ha conseguido antes. Lo peor de todo, es que su libido no conoce, ni respeta el TLO (tiempo, lugar y ocasión) tal como ahora, que se supone que vino a recoger a Jennifer para ir a comer pero como ella está en una reunión, decidió ir a buscar al castaño, encontrándolo en una de las salas de clases del segundo piso, preparando el material que usará mañana. Una simple mirada bastó para desatar la lujuria entre ambos. 

En cuanto aquella parlanchina boca comienza a suplicar por más, ya que tiene muy claro que la única forma en que le dará lo que quiere es si ruega por ello, el moreno se deja dominar por aquel instinto primitivo y golpeando constantemente la próstata del menor, lo llevó directo al orgasmo, usando su mano para prolongarlo lo máximo posible, además de evitar mancharse la camiseta. Con tres profundas y fuerte embestidas que hacen temblar el escritorio, acaba caliente dentro con un ronco gruñido de placer. 

Apenas recupera el aliento, se aparta con un suspiro para arreglarse el pantalón antes de recoger su chaqueta que tiró sobre uno de los pupitres y camina hacia el castaño, ayudándole a incorporarse hasta quedar sentado para luego liberar sus muñecas e inicia un pausado beso que es correspondido de la misma forma. 

-Es mejor que te vistas, profesor, tendrás muchos problemas si alguien te encuentra así- afirma recorriendo el cuerpo contrario sin ningún pudor y recoge la ropa que sigue tirada en el suelo para entregársela.   
-Creo que usted tendría más problemas que yo, oficial Hale, ¿No se supone que saldrías con tu chica? La reunión debe estar por terminar, es mejor que la esperes en tu espectacular camaro, ¿Cómo pudiste comprar semejante auto con el sueldo que te pagan? Estoy seguro que eres el hijo ilegitimo del director de la policía, confiesa.   
-Fue un regalo, Stiles, lo tengo desde el instituto, mi hermana mayor me lo dio, supongo que lo sabes ¿Verdad? Lo que pasó con mi familia hace un par de años, Noah me comentó que eres algo entrometido- señala haciendo reír al castaño, quien se apresuró en vestirse y recoge los libros que cayeron al suelo.   
-Sí, entrometido podría ser la forma correcta de calificarme, yo prefiero curioso… sé que no es mi asunto y lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, mi TDAH no ayuda mucho… no tenemos que hablar de esto, ni nada.   
-Está bien, pasó hace mucho tiempo, la mayor parte de mi familia murió en un incendio… solo Peter y yo sobrevivimos, el camaro significa mucho para mí- susurra lo último bajando la cabeza, ¿Por qué le está contando esas cosas al menor? Ni siquiera con Jennifer lo ha hablado.  
-Lo entiendo, Derek, es lo mismo con mi jeep… es el único recuerdo que tengo de mi mamá- dice ordenando los libros en el escritorio antes de sentarse al borde y cruza los brazos a la altura del pecho, manteniéndose cabizbajo- Ella murió cuando tenía diez años… estaba enferma… Demencia Frontotemporal, en sus últimos días, no me reconocía, creía que yo quería lastimarla… cuando murió… yo estaba ahí y… era mi mamá pero la enfermedad la había consumido a tal grado que… que es como si fuera otra persona, alguien idéntica en apariencia a mi madre… ¿Sabías que ese tipo de demencia puede afectar a adolescentes? Durante cuatro años y un poco más… estaba muy asustado de que algún día yo acabaría igual, siendo alguien idéntico en apariencia a mí pero irreconocible por dentro para los demás… la idea me aterraba tanto, que muchas noches no podía dormir... me sentaba en un rincón del cuarto a esperar que aparecieran los primeros síntomas… 

Por supuesto que el moreno ya está al tanto de todo lo ocurrido con la esposa del sheriff, Claudia Stilinski pero tal como se lo recomendaron sus compañeros en la estación, ese es un tema muy delicado para Noah, al igual que su hijo, así que debe evitar tocarlo y por supuesto que lo entiende, él tampoco puede hablar de la muerte de su familia sin que una enorme tristeza lo embargue. 

-Es estúpido ¿Verdad? A veces… a veces tenia ataques de pánico y nunca se lo dije alguien… solo Chris lo sabe, él estaba cuando pasó una noche y me quité un enorme peso de encima el contarle todo, cada vez que tenía miedo, cada vez que no podía controlar esa horrible sensación en mi pecho, llamaba a Chris, muchas veces lo tuve por horas al teléfono, aguantando mi verborrea o simplemente en silencio, escuchando nuestras respiraciones, él siempre ha sabido cuando darme mi espacio o cuando acercarse- afirma bajando del escritorio y acaricia las mejillas del moreno, quien acepta la caricia observándolo fijamente- Espero que tú también tuvieras a alguien en quien apoyarte, Derek, eso hace toda la tristeza sea más tolerable.   
-Sí, lo tuve, lo tengo, es Peter… después del incendio, él solía provocarme hasta el punto que llegábamos a los puños y cuando pasó seis veces, me di cuenta de algo… durante esos momentos, en que peleábamos, él nunca me lastimó y entonces entendí que solo buscaba la forma de que sacara toda esa rabia y la impotencia que sentía, no fue la mejor forma pero así es Peter, no es la persona más brillante pero… se preocupa mucho por mí, no es solo mi tío, desde un principio ha sido mi mejor amigo.   
-Me alegra oír eso, Derek, eres una buena persona, aunque te comportes como un gruñón y seas muy mandón.   
-No te escuché quejarte de eso hace unos minutos. 

Ambos comparten una sonrisa y cuando están por besarse, el teléfono del moreno suena, así que revisa el mensaje que acaba de llegarle, soltando un bufido al descubrir que se trata de Jennifer, avisándole que ya ha terminado la reunión y lo está esperando en la entrada, junto al camaro. De mala gana, se aparta del chico hiperactivo. 

-Tengo que irme, nos vemos, Stiles- se despide caminando hacia la puerta pero se detiene unos segundos antes de volver sobre sus pasos, quitándose la chaqueta para colocársela al castaño, quien arquea una ceja con curiosidad- Solo has traído una camisa y te queda por lo menos una hora aquí, así que abrígate bien, hace frio afuera.   
-Oh, muchas gracias, Derek, cuidaré muy bien de ella, gracias- afirma con un adorable rubor cubriendo sus mejillas- Mmm, ¿Sabes? La próxima semana será mi titulación, o sea, ya tengo mi título pero es la ceremonia formal, con coctel incluido, fotografías, muchos abrazos y esas cosas… será al mediodía y regresaremos al día siguiente, mi papá hará una pequeña fiesta en la casa por la tarde, no solo por mí, también por su compromiso con Melissa, le pedirá matrimonio, ¿Quieres venir? No es ningún secreto que nos hemos vuelto amigos, o sea, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos… a mí me gustaría que estuvieras ahí, por supuesto que puedes venir con Jennifer… Mmm, piénsalo ¿De acuerdo? La fiesta es el próximo viernes a las nueve. Espero que asistas… nos vemos, Derek.   
-Lo pensaré, nos vemos, Stiles. 

El moreno se marcha del salón de clases y avance por el pasillo a paso firme en dirección a la entrada principal. Realmente no entiende que le sucede con ese chico pero llamó su atención desde la primera vez que lo vio y no, no fue cuando lo detuvo en la carretera, sino en la fotografía que tiene el sheriff en su escritorio. 

+++ +++ +++

Derek estacionó el auto frente al garaje de los Stilinski antes de descender con una bolsa negra de elegante diseño y un moño rojo en la parte superior derecha. Al final había decidido asistir a la fiesta que organizó el sheriff en su casa para celebrar a su hijo y además le pedirá matrimonio a Melissa. Por supuesto que invitó a Jennifer pero ella tiene bastante trabajo pendiente, así que se negó y el oficial tampoco insistió ya que si es honesto, prefiere estar ahí solo. 

Unos pocos segundos después de que toca el timbre, es recibido por un entusiasta Stiles, cuya sonrisa se hace más grande al verlo y lo insta a pasar con un gesto de mano. 

-Qué bueno tenerlo aquí, agente gruñón, ¿Viene por trabajo o placer?- pregunta moviendo las cejas sugestivamente, lo cual hace sonreír al mayor, enseñando su blanca dentadura.   
-Podría multarte por la música fuerte, aunque ya sabes cómo evitarlo, así que opto por lo segundo, placer.   
-Excelente decisión, Derek, ¿Y tu novia? O sea, la chica con quien estás saliendo sin ningún compromiso serio de por medio- aclara cerrando la puerta para afirmar la espalda contra ella y observa hacia el pasillo, cerciorándose que los invitados que han llegado, siguen en la sala de estar,   
-Ocupada con el trabajo, no vendrá.   
-Oh, así que estás solito aquí, bueno, sé que no te aburrirás, especialmente conmigo- alardea con diversión antes estirar una mano hasta el cinturón del moreno- ¿Sabes? Si todo resulta bien hoy, papá se mudará con Melissa la próxima semana, así que tendré la casa solo para mí, por si te interesa hacerme compañía, ya sabes me sentiré más seguro con un fuerte, sexy y gruñón oficial cuidándome.   
-Bueno, si propones algo interesante podría ser. 

El moreno no duda en profundizar el beso que inicia el profesor colando su lengua para volver mucho más sucio pero apenas escucha un ruido, se apresura en apartarse y unos breves segundos después, unos pasos se acercan a ellos y descubre con cierta molestia que se trata de su tío, quien le coloca una mano en el hombro derecho. 

-Pensé que no vendrías, no eres del tipo fiestero.  
-Este rudo policía también puede divertirse- canturrea el castaño con una sonrisa llena de malicia- ¿Sabes bailar, Derek?   
-Sí, aunque no es algo que me guste, ten, felicitaciones por tu titulación, ahora ya es completamente oficial- dice entregándole el obsequio al menor, quien lo acepta bastante curioso e iba a abrirlo pero Peter se lo quita.  
-No, no, todavía no, prometiste que bailarías con Chris y conmigo, te lo robaré por unos minutos, sobrinito. 

Sin más opciones, sigue al parcito hasta la sala de estar, saludando a los presentes y después de tomar una de las cervezas que hay en la mesa junto a la pared, se sienta al lado de Isaac y Erika, con quienes comienza a platicar pero en varias ocasiones, su vista se va hacia el otro lado del cuarto, en donde el hijo del sheriff está bailando muy pegado a Argent mientras que tras él se encuentra Peter, quien no duda en mover sus manos por lugares muy poco apropiados y sabe perfectamente que eso lo hace para molestarlo, ya que de alguna forma se ha dado cuenta de lo que pasa entre Stiles y él. 

Por varios minutos puede mantener su fachada de desinterés pero cuando nota que su familiar mueve una mano peligrosamente cerca de la entrepierna del menor, se levanta casi por inercia para caminar hacia ellos y cuando vuelve a retomar el control ya es muy tarde, tiene que pensar en una buena excusa rápido. 

-¿Ocurre algo, Derek?- pregunta su tío con una sonrisa divertida, seguramente al conseguir una reacción con sus osadas acciones.   
-No quedan más refrescos y tú papá está ocupado para molestarlo, Stiles- miente señalando con un gesto de cabeza hacia donde está el sheriff, el cual está charlando con Melissa y Parrish, uno de sus ayudantes.   
-Oh, claro, iré por ellos, ¿Quieres algo, Chris?- ofrece manteniendo los brazos alrededor del cuello contrario y acorta la distancia hasta que sus labios se rozan- Lo que desees.   
-Estoy bien, Stiles, gracias- responde Argent revolviéndole el cabello antes de apartarse con una sonrisa.   
-Bueno- se queja el castaño haciendo morritos por la forma en que han vuelto a rechazarlo, aunque sus intenciones ya no son serias como en el pasado, sino más bien, un simple juego.   
-¿Y yo puedo pedir lo que quiera? Porque a diferencia de nuestro puritano Chris, yo si te quiero a ti, completamente desnudo sobre mi cama, tío Peter te enseñará un par de cosas.   
-Eres un pervertido, espero que eso no sea de familia- canturrea el menor intercambiando una mirada con el oficial, quien arquea una ceja- Vamos, gruñón, ayúdame a traer los refrescos. 

En cuanto el moreno se asegura que no hay alguien en la cocina, ni por los alrededores merodeando, se apresura en empujar al castaño contra la encimera y lo levanta por los muslos para dejarlo sentado. Cuando las manos contrarias rodean su cuello, lo toma por las muñecas y se las arregla (con algo de dificultad) para inmovilizarlas ambos tras la espalda, usando solo una de sus extremidades y con la otra, sujeta por la barbilla al menor. 

-Realmente eres muy mandón, todo tiene que ser a tu manera ¿Verdad?- pregunta el hijo del sheriff con una sonrisa de diversión que es compartida por el mayor- Claro que sí, eres muy dominante, ¿Eso es de familia?  
-Tal vez pero eso no lo sabrás porque no te quiero cerca de Peter, eres mío, no quiero que le des a él lo que solo me has entregado a mí- ordena inclinándose para marcar sus dientes en el costado derecho del cuello al profesor, quien se estremece por la sensación, soltando un jadeo.   
-Mmm, yo no me quejo de lo que tienes con Jennifer, si tú puedes acostarte con ella y luego estar conmigo, entonces yo puedo estar con quien quiera, no hay exclusividad entre nosotr—  
-No te quiero cerca de Peter y punto- gruñe el moreno observando fijamente esos bonitos orbes marrones antes de iniciar un lascivo beso con mucha lengua- Tampoco de Argent, ¿No crees que está un poco mayor para ti?   
-¿Eh? Claro que no, ¿Acaso necesitas lentes? Chris es perfecto pero yo no le intereso, o sea, me considera como un hijo y nunca me colocaría un dedo encima, así que no tengo oportunidad alguna, no importa lo que intente- se queja haciendo un puchero y perfila la nariz del mayor con la suya- Ni dudes que lo he hecho, ¿Sabes que fue lo más ridículo que hice? Para mi cumpleaños dieciocho, me hicieron una gran fiesta en casa de Lydia, la chica pelirroja que sale con Jackson, la conociste en la fiesta de mi papá, como sea, me emborraché y cuando nadie miraba me escapé a casa de Chris, aproveché que tengo una copia de la llave, me colé hasta su habitación, me quité toda la ropa y me coloqué un gran moño rojo atado al cuello para esperarlo en la cama, Jajajajaja, si hubieras visto su cara, Derek, el pobrecito se quedó paralizado por varios segundos antes de quitarse la chaqueta para intentar cubrirme pero yo no se lo hice fácil, insistí, insistí e insistí pero él se mantuvo firme en su decisión, Chris es un hombre muy correcto, ha tenido las oportunidad pero nunca se ha propasado conmigo y vaya que si lo he deseado. 

El oficial no sabe exactamente que es la desagradable sensación que se forma en su pecho y no duda en capturar los labios contrarios en un lascivo beso, sosteniéndolo con firmeza por la mandíbula para controlar la situación. Derek quiere volver a dejar muy en claro su orden de que no se vuelva a acercar a Peter o Argent, sin embargo, sus intenciones son frustradas cuando escucha unos pasos por el pasillo, así que se aparta del menor y saca los refrescos del refrigerador. 

-Hola, chicos, se acabaron los bocadillos salados y tengo hambre, ¿Dónde hay más?- pide Scott caminando hacia donde está su mejor amigo para alcanzar los compartimientos sobre la encimera- Los encontré… Oh… ¿Te hiciste daño? No recuerdo haberlo visto antes- afirma llevando dos dedos hasta el costado derecho del cuello del castaño y se inclina un poco, abriendo exageradamente los ojos- ¡Es una marca de dientes! Oh por Dios, ¡¿Estás saliendo con alguien?! ¡¿Por qué no me lo has dicho¡! Soy tu mejor amigo.   
-¿Una marca de dientes?- pregunta intercambiando una mirada con el moreno, quien le dedica una sonrisa de superioridad, aprovechando que McCall le está dando la espalda- Oh… Mmm… no sé de qué hablas, amigo, de seguro me mordí mientras dormía.   
-No soy un idiota, Stiles, ¿Cómo es posible que te mordieras tu propio cuello mientras dormías? No eres el hombre elástico.   
-Oh, cierto, entonces fue mi perro.   
-Tú no tienes perro, Stiles.   
-¿De verdad? Estoy seguro que fue un perro, ya sabes lo posesivo que pueden ser para marcar territorio- señala lo último centrándose en el mayor, quien ni siquiera se ofende por ese comentario, sino que todo lo contrario- Definitivamente fue un perro malo, lo castigaré después.   
-Me adelantaré con esto- interviene Derek sacando varios refrescos y cierra la puerta del refrigerador- No tarden. 

El mayor no está muy seguro si fue por lo ocurrido en la cocina pero el resto de la celebración, Stiles se aleja de Peter y no se comporta tan meloso con Argent como en las anteriores ocasiones que ha tenido la oportunidad de presenciar. En algún momento, pierde de vista al castaño, así que al no encontrarlo en la cocina, ni en el baño del primer piso, decide subir a buscarlo a la habitación pero tampoco se encuentra ahí y se asoma a la ventana, descubriendo que el chico está del otro lado de la acera, platicando o más bien, discutiendo con un sujeto desconocido, quien lo sostiene por el brazo derecho y le impide alejarse. 

Rápidamente el moreno baja las escaleras para volver al primer piso y sale de la casa, cruzando la calle con el ceño fruncido para luego tomar por la chaqueta al hombre que luce muy molesto mientras discute acaloradamente con el menor y lo jala hacia atrás para apartarlo, interponiéndose entre ambos. 

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?- pregunta muy serio, sin dejarse intimidar por el hombre frente a él, quien parece tener su misma edad, unos veintiocho años- ¿Quién eres tú?   
-No te entrometas en esto y lárgate de aquí.   
-No dejaré a Stiles con un idiota y si no me explicas que está ocurriendo, tomaré otras medidas- advierte al mismo tiempo que le enseña su identificación que lleva en la billetera- Comienza a hablar, ahora.   
-Basta, Derek, no es necesario que hagas esto, Theo ya se va ¿Cierto? No tienes algo que hacer aquí, no eres bienvenido en esta fiesta, ni en mi casa, las cosas ya están muy claras entre nosotros, así que lárgate.  
-Me iré, por ahora pero no hemos terminado esta conversación, Stiles. 

El moreno observa como ese sujeto se sube a un deportivo negro antes de marcharse calle abajo a toda velocidad. ¿Quién es ese hombre? No recuerda habérselo topado por la ciudad, así que tal vez no sea de Beacon Hills, lo cual significa que es alguien que Stiles conoció en la universidad y considerando que estaban discutiendo, no debe ser un amigo. En ese preciso instante, recuerda lo que el menor le contó durante su apasionado encuentro en los asientos traseros de la patrulla. 

-Déjame adivinar, ese es el idiota que tenías por novio ¿Cierto? Él que se acercó a ti por una apuesta pero luego se enamoró de verdad.  
-Mi papá tiene razón, eres muy listo, Derek, así es, ese idiota es mi ex novio, Theo Raeken y por si te lo preguntas, no, no lo invité a esta fiesta, ni siquiera le he dicho donde vivo, él nos siguió desde D.C, es bastante espeluznante ¿Verdad? Yo pienso lo mismo- afirma lo último con una sonrisa y le da una palmadita en el pecho al mayor, quien guarda su identificación en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón- Gracias por tu ayuda, no tenías que molestarte.   
-No iba a dejarte solo con ese idiota, ¿Se lo has dicho a tu papá? Porque deberías hacerlo, que esté aquí cuando se supone que ya han terminado hace un par de meses, no es una buena señal.   
-Lo sé, lo sé pero quiero arreglar esto sin hacer un escándalo, supongo que todavía espero que Theo madure, lo cual ha quedado muy claro que es ridículo, así que hablaré con mi papá pero mañana, por favor, no quiero arruinar su celebración de compromiso, dentro de muy poco le dará el anillo a Melissa, por favor, Derek- pide tomando las manos del mayor, el cual lo mira durante unos segundos antes de suspirar.   
-Bien, no diré algo hoy pero mañana hablarás con él en cuanto llegue del trabajo y yo también estaré aquí para asegurarme que lo hagas, te guste o no, ¿Cómo pudiste salir con un idiota así?- pregunta apretando la mandíbula con más fuerza de la necesaria.  
-No tengo ni idea, supongo que fue la emoción de que alguien se fijara seriamente en mí, por primera vez- responde encogiéndose de hombros con un suspiro desganado antes de observar fijamente al moreno, quien corresponde su gesto con la misma intensidad- De todas formas ya es pasado, gracias por ayudarme, Derek. 

El policía está por acortar la distancia para capturar esos adictivos labios cuando escucha una voz llamando al profesor y rueda los ojos con molestia. Al cabo de unos segundos, Argent llega junto a ellos, siendo lo primero en que repara sus manos que todavía permanecen unidas. El moreno no tiene intenciones de apartarse pero su compañero sí. 

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunta el recién llegado con seriedad antes de intercalar la mirada entre ambos- Ustedes… Mmm… ustedes—  
-¿Eh? No, no, no te equivoques, Chris, es que… Derek me ayudó a alejar un imprevisto problema… Theo está en la ciudad, me envió un mensaje hace un par de minutos, diciendo que estaba aquí afuera, así que salí de inmediato a comprobarlo… discutimos un poco y Derek consiguió que se fuera- explica el menor con un suspiro bajito para luego enseñarle su teléfono al mayor, quien lo observa arqueando una ceja- Por supuesto que yo no lo invité, le dejé muy claro que todo entre nosotros se acabó.   
-Hay algo más que no me estás contando- acusa Argent devolviéndole el celular con el ceño fruncido y cruza los brazos a la altura del pecho- Se supone que ustedes terminaron hace dos meses.   
-Bueno… él insiste en que volveremos a estar juntos y… Mmm… está bien, te lo diré pero esto quedará entre nosotros, hablaré con mi papá mañana pero ahora no quiero arruinar la fiesta, ni mucho menos su propuesta de matrimonio, por favor, Chris- pide mirando suplicante al mayor, el cual corresponde su gesto unos segundos para luego asentir- Y esto también va para ti, Derek… verán, una semana antes de que regresara a la ciudad… una noche salí con Alison y Scott a un bar, charlamos, bebidos un poco, nos divertimos y cerca de las dos de la madrugada nos despedimos, quedando en que al día siguiente yo los visitaría en la casa que alquilaban allá para almorzar juntos y pasar el rato, aprovechando que ninguno tenía clases… cuando regresé a los dormitorios de la universidad, vi la luz encendida y pensé que se trataba de mi compañero, Josh, un chico tan loco como yo y genial, somos muy buenos amigos, mientras subía las escaleras, pasé a buscar unos dulces a una de las maquinas expendedores del piso de abajo y le escribí un mensaje para decirle si quería que le llevara algo pero entonces él me llamó y me contó que esa noche se quedaría afuera del campus, en casa de su novia… yo me congelé unos segundos y luego le conté que la luz estaba encendida en nuestro cuarto, me apresuré en ir a ver y cuando abrí la puerta, Theo estaba de espaldas junto a la ventana, le pedí que se fuera, comenzamos a discutir y… Mmm, él se enfadó y me… Mmm, me golpeó… lo saqué a empujones del cuarto y cerré con llave… por la mañana siguiente, guardé todas mis cosas y me quedé con Scott y Allison el resto de la semana.

Derek no puede creer lo que está escuchando, ¿Quién demonios se cree ese bastardo para atreverse a colocarle una mano encima a Stiles? Debido a su trabajo, ya le ha tocado lidiar con casos así y algunos con niveles de violencia mucho peores, lo cual ha puesto a prueba su capacidad de control para no golpear a esos hijos de puta. Dos dedos en su frente, provocan que mire al menor, quien le dedica una pequeña sonrisa. 

-Si frunces el ceño así, te quedará una fea arruga, oficial gruñón, no querrás arruinar ese lindo rostro ¿Verdad?- pregunta con un deje de diversión antes de rodear su abdomen con los brazos- Está bien, no tienes que enfadarte por mí, ya pasó y—  
-No puedes restarle importancia a algo así, debiste denunciar a ese bastardo- sisea el moreno muy enojado y aprieta la mandíbula por unos segundos- La próxima vez que lo vea, le daré su merecido, maldito cobarde.   
-Derek… no, no tienes que hacerlo, de verdad, estoy bien y—  
-Derek tiene razón, no puedes tomar esto tan a la ligera, Stiles, nadie absolutamente nadie tiene derecho a lastimarte, de ninguna forma, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? La próxima vez que ese bastardo se atreva a acercarse a ti, seré yo quien le dé una paliza- asegura Argent tan molesto como Hale- Entiendo que no quieres contárselo ahora a tu padre pero lo harás mañana y colocarás una denuncia en contra de ese sujeto, ya ha dejado muy claro que no sirve hablar con él.   
-Sí, Chris, lo haré… Derek ya me dijo que hable con mi papá apenes llegue de su trabajo y le cuente todo lo que está pasando… estoy seguro que se va a enfadar.   
-Por supuesto que se enfadará, ningún padre quiere, ni permite que su hijo sea lastimado, no debiste ocultarme algo así- señala el mayor abrazando al castaño protectoramente y le acaricia la espalda despacio- Nosotros nos haremos cargo de esto, gracias por ayudarlo, Derek.   
-De nada, es mejor que entremos ahora, ya nos hemos ausentado bastante y Noah se dará cuenta que algo pasa. 

Durante el resto de la noche, el moreno no puede dejar de pensar en lo que les ha contado Stiles sobre ese idiota que tuvo por novio y la próxima que se encuentren, hará mucho más que amenazarlo, después de todo su versión como oficial será mucho más creíble que la de ese idiota. 

Cuando acaba la fiesta, decide quedarse a ayudarle al menor a limpiar y en cuanto el sheriff se despide para ir a dormir, el castaño esboza una sonrisa, lo toma de la mano y lo lleva rápidamente hasta el baño, colocando el seguro de la puerta para luego iniciar un apasionado beso que el moreno no duda en corresponder, ya que ha esperado hacer eso desde la última vez que tuvieron sexo en el salón de clases, cuando fue a buscar a Jennifer. 

-Aún no le he dado un premio, oficial, por ayudarme con Theo- afirma empujando al mayor contra la pared para luego arrodillarse, desabrochándole el pantalón con una sonrisa de diversión- ¿Qué podría ser?  
-Estoy seguro que puedes pensar en algo muy bueno, Stiles, eres un chico listo. 

Derek suelta un jadeo cuando una de las manos contrarias envuelve su erección para masturbarlo un poco antes de que esa caliente boca lo abarque hasta la mitad, iniciando un movimiento de mete-saca que no tarda en colocarlo muy duro. 

Al cabo de unos breves minutos, ya no puede seguir controlándose y considerando que el sheriff está durmiendo arriba, nadie los interrumpirá ahí, así que jala de la mano al castaño para empujarlo de cara contra la pared y se apresura en bajarle el pantalón junto al bóxer, acariciando ese firme trasero que le encanta y lo vuelve un animal, hambriento de sexo. 

Rápidamente, busca el sobre de lubricante que siempre procura llevar en su pantalón, ya que sabe que cada vez que se encuentra con ese apasionado y lujurioso chico, es una invitación directa a follar. Sin más preámbulos, lo esparce sobre sus dedos para comenzar a dilatar al castaño, quien deja escapar varios jadeos que no tardan en convertirse en gemidos mientras mueve las caderas. 

-Ya Derek… Mmm, métela de una vez- pide el menor con la intención de darse la vuelta pero una mano lo sujeta con firmeza por la nuca- Derek.   
-Ssshhh, no seas impaciente, no quiero hacerte daño- susurra al oído contrario y mueve con más fuerza sus dedos, consiguiendo rozar la próstata del profesor con uno de ellos y el lloriqueo de placer que obtiene, lo hace estremecerse- Stiles, Stiles, no puedes provocarme así. 

Después de aplicar lubricante sobre su dura erección alinea la punta en la estrecha entrada del menor y no importa cuántas veces tengan sexo, siempre se siente igual de apretado que la primera vez que lo hicieron, lo cual le gusta mucho. Sin retrasar lo que ambos desean, comienza a embestir con fuerza al menor, quien no tarda en suplicar por más entre sollozos y grititos excitados, así que el oficial usa una mano para cubrir la boca contraria. Definitivamente, nunca podrá obtener suficiente de ese lujurioso cuerpo.


	3. Chapter 3

-¡¿Por qué me has ocultado algo así de importante?!- grita el sheriff al mismo tiempo que golpea la mesa con las palmas de las manos y el menor cierra los ojos unos segundos- Hace dos meses me dijiste que acabó todo con ese chico porque simplemente no había química, ¿Cuándo pensabas contarme esto? Y no digas ahora, porque si Derek y Chris- gruñe apuntando a los dos mencionados, quienes se mantienen de pie cerca del umbral de la entrada al comedor- No te hubieran obligado a contármelo, todavía seguiría sin saber que ese bastardo no solo te está acosando, sino que también se ha atrevido a golpearte, ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando al ocultarme esto?  
-Cálmate un poco, por favor, te subirá la presión y… mejor me callo- susurra al recibir una mirada muy molesta. 

En cuanto su padre sale de la habitación, seguramente para tranquilizarse un poco, Argent se acerca a él para revolverle el cabello despacio, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa antes de ir tras su amigo. 

Stiles ya sabía la reacción que tendría su padre y por eso quería ocuparse él de solucionar todo ese asunto pero considerando que ese idiota fue capaz de seguirlo desde D.C hasta Beacon Hills e insistir en que deben retomar su relación (de un modo bastante agresivo), es más que evidente que él no puede manejar esa situación solo. 

-Noah solo necesita un poco de tiempo para controlarse, hiciste lo correcto al decírselo, no puedes pasar por esto solo- afirma acercándose al menor para sentarse a su lado, colocando una mano sobre la del menor, quien lo observa fijamente- Ese idiota no volverá a acercarse a ti, lo prometo.   
-Gracias, Derek, me gusta contar con un guapo, fuerte, gruñón, mandón y sexy oficial que cuide de mí, creo que necesitaré vigilancia las veinticuatro horas del día, ¿Qué te parece si comienzas a hacer tus rondas hoy? Melissa invitó a cenar a mi papá y sé que él se quedará más tranquilo contigo cuidándome.   
-Suena a un muy buen plan pero Jennifer me invitó a su casa hoy y ya acepté, lo siento.   
-Oh, no te preocupes será otro día, diviértete con tu chica- dice colocándose de pie mientras intenta disimular el malestar que siente por esas palabras- De seguro que mi papá ya se calmó, vamos. 

El castaño sale de la cocina para dirigirse buscar al sheriff, siendo seguido muy de cerca por el oficial Hale, quien tiene planes mucho más interesantes que quedarse con él. Apenas repara en lo que acaba de pensar, niega rápidamente con la cabeza y se pasa una mano por el cabello, ¿Acaso está celoso que ese hombre tenga una cita y probablemente sexo con Jennifer? Desde un comienzo las cosas entre ellos han quedado muy claras, siendo lo principal que no tienen algo, ni siquiera son amigos, solo follan de vez en cuando y nada más. 

Cuando encuentra a su padre, éste ordena que mañana se irá con él a la comisaria para colocar una denuncia formal contra Theo Raeken y que agilizará las cosas para obtener una orden de alejamiento. El menor solo se limita a asentir, nada de lo que diga podrá cambiar la determinación del sheriff y si es honesto, tal vez sea lo mejor para que ese sujeto deje de acosarlo. 

-Está bien, ahora arréglate, tienes una cena en casa de Melissa y no puedes llegar tarde con tu futura esposa, pillín- canturrea dándole unos codazos cómplices en un costado del abdomen hasta que obtiene una pequeña sonrisa- Estaré bien, papá, no te preocupes.   
-No te dejaré aquí solo, no ahora que me acabo de enterar que ese sujeto está rondándote.   
-Yo me quedaré con él, Noah- interviene Argent acariciando el cabello del menor, quien lo abraza por la cintura con fuerza.   
-Sí, papá, Chris me cuidará muy bien, incluso compartiremos la habitación y la cama, está noche no escaparás de mí.  
-De acuerdo, no hagan tanto ruido, no quiero que me llamen los vecinos quejándose- afirma el sheriff siguiendo la broma de su hijo, quien hace un puchero por no ser tomado en serio.   
-No te burles de mí, papá, tengo mis encantos para conseguir lo que quiero, cuando nos encuentres desnudos en la cama, no te sorprendas, te lo advertí- canturrea pegándose más a Argent y le da un sonoro beso en la mejilla antes de observar al moreno- Gracias por todo, Derek, eres un buen chico, es mejor que te vayas, Jennifer te está esperando y no le darás una buena impresión llegando tarde.   
-¿Vas a estar bien?- pregunta apretando la mandíbula en un gesto de molestia que no pasa por alto para el menor.   
-Sí, con Chris cuidándome estaré muy, muy bien, ahora, sí me da un beso puede que este mucho mejor. 

El castaño esboza una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que cuela una mano bajo la camiseta de su amor platónico, acariciando esos trabajadores abdominales (aunque sin caer en excesos) y cuando está bajando, lo detienen por la muñeca e intercambia una larga mirada con el mayor, quien niega despacio e incluso parece algo molesto, lo cual no es usual. 

-Es mejor que me vaya, hasta luego- se despide Hale con el ceño fruncido y se marcha de ahí.   
-Ve a cambiarte de ropa, papá, no puedes llegar tarde a tu cita- canturrea el menor con una sonrisa de diversión antes de apartarse-Prepararé la cena, no tardaré. 

¿Qué acaba de hacer? ¿Acaso coqueteó a propósito con Argent para colocar celoso al moreno? No, no, ¿Por qué lo hizo? Fue realmente estúpido de su parte, se supone que no tiene una relación formal con Derek, solo son dos personas que tienen diversión bastante seguido, nada más, sin ningún tipo de sentimiento de por medio. O al menos eso quiere creer. 

Después de que su padre se marcha de la casa, escucha unos pasos acercarse y de reojo capta al mayor, quien afirma la espalda contra la pared cerca del umbral de la entrada para luego cruzar los brazos a la altura del pecho. 

-¿Me explicarás que sucede, Stiles?  
-Mmm, no sé de qué hablas, la pasta está lista, ¿Quieres carne o prefieres pescado?- pregunta dándose la vuelta y se sobresalta al encontrarse de frente con Argent- ¿Entonces…?   
-No soy idiota, Stiles y lo sabes, estabas coqueteando conmigo para molestar a Derek, así que dime que está pasando entre ustedes- pide acariciándole el rostro con una mano y el menor lo abraza con fuerza por la cintura- Dímelo.   
-Es una historia larga… bueno, puedo resumirla bien pero no puedes contárselo a mi papa. 

El castaño le cuenta absolutamente todo a su amor platónico, aunque sin muchos detalles en las partes de sexo (que han sido la gran mayoría y en muchas partes desde que se conocieron). A juzgar por las expresiones del mayor, parecía que ya esperaba ese tipo de situaciones pero hay un deje de reproche en su mirada que entiende perfectamente. 

-Ya sé lo que dirás, Chris, lo sé… y claro que me siento mal por meterme en una relación, o sea, Derek dice que no hay algo entre ellos, que solo salen de vez en cuando pero yo sé que Jennifer si está enamorada de él y espera que las cosas avancen entre ellos… de seguro piensas que soy una puta- suelta lo último bajando la vista con tristeza y vuelve a esconder el rostro contra el pecho de Argent, quien le acaricia la espalda despacio mientras suspira.   
-Ya me imaginaba algo así pero no en lo último, no pienso que seas una puta, es Derek quien inició esto aún estando con Jennifer, tú error fue continuar cuando lo supiste pero creo que lo más importante ahora, es que no te has dado cuenta o no quieres hacerlo, que tú también estás enamorado de él y no lo niegues, Stiles, lo que acabas de hacer lo demuestra, estabas colocándolo celoso al coquetear conmigo- afirma depositando un beso en un costado de la cabeza del menor, quien se aparta un poco para mirarlo con sorpresa- Sé que es duro pero es la verdad y entre antes lo aceptes, será más fácil, debo admitir que Derek no es la persona que pensaba que estaría a tu lado, no es que no me agrade, es solo que no puedo imaginarte con alguien como él, son muy diferentes pero considerando lo que ha hecho por ti desde que apareció ese idiota de Theo, una persona que te cuida y se preocupa por ti de esa forma, entonces si merece una oportunidad.   
-¿Crees que se preocupa por mí y me cuida porque le gusto? No quiero equivocarme otra vez… pasé años creyendo que tú estabas interesado en mí, inventando todo tipo de historias en mi cabeza… no quiero equivocarme así con Derek… lo que tenemos no es serio y creo que eso le gusta… cuando estamos juntos, todo es pasión, lujuria… nuestros cuerpos son muy compatibles pero creo que eso es lo único que le gusta de mí a Derek… y no quiero arruinar esto… aunque no corresponda mis sentimientos, me gustaría seguir siendo amigos, o llegar a ser amigos, es divertido pasar tiempo con él, especialmente cuando lo hago gruñir.   
-Considerando como se ha colocado ahora, con tu intento por celarlo, creo que sí está interesado en ti, Stiles y deberías hablar esto con él, no quiero que sufras, eres muy importante para mí.   
-Chris, te quiero mucho, ¿Por qué no puedo enamorar a un hombre tan genial como tú? Sin pensarlo me casaría contigo, eres genial, dulce, cariñoso, me consientes mucho, te preocupas por mí, le agradas a mi papá, yo le agrado a Allison, haríamos una buena pareja y estoy seguro que el sexo sería increíble. 

El menor se deja contagiar por la risa divertida de Argent. No tiene idea si realmente sus sentimientos son correspondidos pero si sabe, que si continúa con esa relación, terminará irremediablemente enamorado de Derek y luego dolerá mucho más el ser consciente que nada pasará entre ellos. Lo mejor es que siga el consejo de Chris y hable con el oficial gruñón al respecto. Todavía están a tiempo de terminar con las relaciones casuales que mantienen y que no duela tanto.

+++ +++ +++

Cuando Stiles llega a la sala de profesores, saluda a todos sus colegas antes de ir hasta su escritorio y deja la chaqueta en el respaldo de la silla para luego sacar unos documentos de su bolso. Una mano en su hombro lo sobresalta y se gira con una sonrisa al descubrir que se trata de Jennifer, quien le pide si pueden hablar unos minutos y lo lleva por el pasillo hasta un rincón del edificio en donde no hay alumnos a esa hora. El menor lo sabe porque a veces se quedaba ahí para no asistir a alguna clase. 

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?- pregunta sin ocultar su preocupación y la mujer cruza los brazos a la altura del abdomen antes de darle la espalda.  
-Sé honesto conmigo, ¿Derek estuvo contigo ayer?  
-Mmm, sí, fue con mi papá después del trabajo, charlamos un poco y luego se fue, tengo entendido que se iba a juntar contigo- señala con un deje de curiosidad, ya que no entiende que está pasando.   
-¿Cómo a qué hora se fue?  
-Creo que fue como a las… Mmm, como a las ocho y media, por ahí, ¿Por qué?  
-Lo estuve esperando para cenar juntos pero nunca llegó, ¿Te dijo si iba a salir con alguien? ¿O que pasaría a otro lugar? Lo llamé esta mañana pero solo me envió un mensaje diciendo que lo sentía, nada más- afirma al mismo tiempo que se da la vuelta con un suspiro- Si sabes algo avísame, por favor, tengo la sensación que Derek me está ocultando algo, ha estado muy distante las últimas semanas y él no es así… no lo era al comienzo… es mejor que regresemos, pronto comenzarán las clases. 

El castaño observa como la mujer se marcha por el pasillo y afirma la espalda contra la pared mientras niega despacio. Cada vez se siente peor con la situación, definitivamente no podrá mantener todo eso por más tiempo. Aprovechando que todavía faltan unos cinco minutos para que dé inicio el primer periodo, saca su teléfono del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y marca el número del moreno, recibiendo respuesta al segundo tono. 

-Buenos días, oficial gruñón, ¿Ya estás en la estación? Espero que sí o mi papá te regañará- canturrea con diversión pero se queda en silencio al no escuchar respuesta del otro lado- Mmm, bien, no estás de humor para bromas tan temprano… ¿Estás bien? ¿Ocurrió algo cuando te fuiste ayer?   
-No, ¿Por qué?- responde el moreno secamente y eso definitivamente es un “Sí”.   
-Oh… es que Jennifer acaba de hablar conmigo… no fuiste a su casa ayer y está preocupada… yo también… ¿Llegaste bien a tu Loft? ¿Estás bien?  
-Perfecto, ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estuvo tu noche con Argent? Espero que Noah no los encontrara a ambos en la cama, ya sabes, sería un poco desagradable- suelta lo último con un gruñido y el castaño usa la mano libre para jugar nerviosamente con el borde de su sudadera.  
-Mmm… solo estaba jugando ayer, Derek, no hay algo entre Chris y yo, él ya me ha dejado más que claro que no me quiere, ni desea de esa forma, no, no, estuvimos viendo una película ayer y charlando hasta que llegó mi papá, nada más…- especifica bajando la voz y ambos se quedan en silencio por varios segundos- Mmm… si estás bien… entonces no te molesto más… hasta luego, Derek, nos vemos por a—  
-Lo siento, Stiles, no quise hablarte de esa forma- se disculpa el mayor con un suspiro y eso hace sonreír al profesor- Estoy bien, es solo que ayer estaba cansado para ir a casa de Jennifer, nada más   
-Oh, entiendo, siento haberte entretenido tanto ayer…   
-No, Stiles, no tienes que disculparte, yo quise estar ayer contigo cuando hablaste con tu padre, ¿Fuiste esta mañana con él a denunciar a ese sujeto?- pregunta con un nuevo gruñido de molestia que hace sentir feliz al castaño, ya que está enojado por él, no con él.  
-Sí, Derek, ya lo hice, gracias por todo- afirma al mismo tiempo que suena el timbre que marca el inicio del primer periodo- Debo ir a clases ahora, que tengas un buen día, Derek.   
-Tú también, Stiles, nos vemos. 

Con ánimos renovados, el resto del día no puede quitar la sonrisa que adorna sus labios, lo cual incluso fue señalado por sus alumnos, siendo dos chicas de último año, quienes no tuvieron pudor en afirmar que está enamorado e incluso está seguro que se burlaron un poco de él pero está demasiado feliz como para darle importancia a eso. 

Cuando sale del instituto, se queda de pie tras un pilar de concreto mientras observa sigilosamente en dirección al camaro, en donde Derek y Jennifer parecen estar discutiendo, ya que la segunda mueve bastante los brazos bruscamente, e incluso aparta la mano del moreno en dos ocasiones.   
Sabe muy bien que está mal espiar conversaciones ajenas pero tampoco puede simplemente salir, especialmente cuando su jeep está estacionado al frente. Su única opción es esperar. 

Casi diez minutos después, Jennifer es quien da por terminada la conversación y se marcha en dirección a su auto, conduciendo calle abajo. Probablemente, el castaño debería esperar hasta que el oficial se fuera también pero al notarlo pensativo junto al camaro, decide acercarse de todas formas, dándole una palmadita en el hombro para atraer su atención. 

-Hola, Derek… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta fingiendo que no ha espiado la discusión entre ambos- Si buscas a Je—  
-No, no busco a alguien, ¿Ya terminaste? ¿Quieres venir a tomar algo a mi Loft? Ahora que lo pienso, creo que nunca te he invitado- señala con una sonrisa que deja embobado al menor, así que solo se limita a asentir- Bien, sígueme en el jeep. 

El menor observa como el moreno sube a su camaro y luego se apresura en hacerlo él en su auto, siguiéndolo muy de cerca. Desde que han comenzado a frecuentarse, nunca ha conocido el lugar donde vive el mayor, ni tampoco sabe si comparte su espacio con alguien o no, aunque considerando que es un gruñón y tampoco muy ávido de salir a fiestas o cosas por el estilo, debe tener un departamento o casa solo para él. 

Después de veinte minutos, llegan hasta su destino y estaciona el jeep afuera del lúgubre edificio antes de descender con nerviosismo. 

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunta el oficial caminando hasta una de las entradas y saca unas llaves para abrir la puerta metálica- Deja tu auto adentro también, hay bastante espacio.   
-Oh… claro… Mmm… lo siento pero no puedo callarme esto, ¿Tan poco te pagan para que tengas que alquilar un lugar aquí o amas demasiado tu privacidad? Ni siquiera quiero imaginarme a tus vecinos… este parece el tipo de lugar donde vendrían chicos a drogarse o causar problemas, ya sabes… ¿Seguro que nadie nos asaltará hasta llegar a tu Loft?- canturrea con un deje de diversión y suelta un gemidito de sorpresa cuando lo toman por la cintura con firmeza y los labios contrarios capturan los suyos en un apasionado beso que no duda en corresponder hasta que se apartan- Derek…   
-Te equivocas, pecoso, me pagan muy bien en la estación y en cuanto a mis vecinos, no te preocupes, vivo solo, de hecho, compré el edificio entero, en eso si tienes razón amo mi privacidad- afirma disfruta de la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del castaño- Stiles, cuando mi familia murió en el incendio… Peter y yo heredamos una considerable suma de dinero, de hecho, no tengo la necesidad de trabajar pero me gusta lo que hago.   
-Vaya… un edificio entero… definitivamente amas la privacidad pero no te juzgaré, yo también tengo mis mañas- canturrea con una risita y acaricia el cabello del mayor- ¿Peter vive aquí?  
-No, tiene un departamento, en el este de la ciudad, por supuesto que me visita a menudo, de hecho, cuando subamos te darás cuenta que acondicionó un espacio solo para él, un mini bar.   
-Wow, tengo que verlo, vamos, vamos, Derek, dame un tour pero primero guardemos los autos.   
-De acuerdo, aunque solo mantengo limpio y ordenado el espacio que más ocupo, el Loft, lo demás no está muy bien, así que no te decepciones. 

El castaño ni siquiera se desilusionó con cada parte del gran edificio que le enseñan y sin duda, sería un perfecto ambiente para filmar una película de terror. Al llegar al Loft, mira maravillado todo el lugar, el primer piso es una gran habitación, en un rincón, junto al ventanal, está la cama, a la derecha está la cocina, la cual es delimitada por un mesón y junto a esta, se encuentra el minibar, aunque solo es un decir, ya que lo que alcanza a leer en las etiquetes, tiene mejores provisiones que varios clubes o bares que ha visitado en D.C. A unos metros de los sillones que forman una “L” frente al gran ventanal, hay unas escaleras de caracol. 

-¿Qué hay arriba?- pregunta caminando lentamente mientras admira todo a su alrededor, sin duda el moreno tiene buen gusto.   
-Arriba está el baño y hay tres habitaciones, una de ellas es un dormitorio, para cuando Peter se queda a pasar la noche, el otro lo uso como almacén, tengo cajas, libros, cosas que traje y no supe dónde colocar aquí y la otra está en “construcción”, eso significa que Peter la está amoblando como un lugar para diversión de adultos, hay una mesa de pool, una televisión, un equipo de música, otro mini bar, más pequeño que el de acá, unos dardos para lanzar y una repisa con libros.   
-¿Una mesa de pool? Vamos a jugar, adoro el pool, solía apostar en D.C y no soy malo, así que estarás en problemas, gruñoncito.   
-¿Quieres apostar, Stiles? Bien, vamos a jugar y quien pierda, tendrá que hacer todo, TODO, lo que el ganador le ordene, ¿De acuerdo?- pregunta con una sonrisa que deja al descubierto sus maliciosas intenciones.   
-De acuerdo pero primero comamos algo, me muero de hambre y no puedo ganarte con el estómago vacío, gruñoncito, ¿Está bien si ocupo la cocina? Puedo preparar algo rápido para los dos.   
-Claro, yo no soy bueno cocinando, prefiero pedir algo, así que no te sorprendas si no encuentras mucho en el refrigerador o la alacena. 

El castaño comienza a hacer un recuento de todo lo que hay disponible y finalmente opta por preparar arroz con carne, lo cual le parece bien al moreno, así que ambos cocinan juntos mientras mantienen una amena plática. En ningún momento, el menor puede dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido en el instituto hace varios minutos, así que decide averiguar un poco. 

-Entonces… Mmm, ¿Ya hablaste con Jennifer? Sobre lo que te conté en la mañana… no es que quiera entrometerme… es que… lucías muy pensativo junto al camaro y sé que Jennifer salió antes que yo, así que tal vez hablaron y… eso, no tienes que contarme si no quieres…- susurra lo último frotando sus manos con nerviosismo y se dirige al refrigerador para sacar los tomates que usará en la ensalada pero lo detienen por el brazo- ¿Derek?   
-Discutimos, ella cree que estoy más distante porque tengo a otra persona, supongo que no se equivoca del todo, paso mucho tiempo contigo.   
-Oh… lo siento, Derek, no quiero ocasionar problemas entre ustedes… tal vez deberías ir con ella, ya sabes, llegar de improviso con una botella de vino sería una buena idea para comenzar a arreglar las cosas entre ustedes- señala lo último con un ligero titubeo en la voz que espera no sea detectado.   
-No, ya te lo dije, no tenemos una relación formal, solo nos juntamos de vez en cuando y no tiene caso que vaya, ni siquiera sé si quiero arreglar las cosas con ella, nos daremos un tiempo para pensar- afirma observando fijamente al menor, quien asiente despacio y apenas puede disimular una sonrisa con lo que escucha- Tengo hambre.   
-Espera un poco, gruñoncito, al arroz todavía le faltan quince minutos, cuando queden cinco, comenzaré a hacer la carne.   
-No me refiero a ese tipo de comida. 

El profesor suelta una risita de diversión al escuchar aquellas palabras y después de que se asegura que no habrá un accidente con el almuerzo tardío (ya que no alcanzó a hacerlo en el instituto por revisar unos trabajos), se gira hacia el moreno, quien está afirmado contra el borde del mesón y camina lo más sexy que puede hasta llegar frente a él. 

-¿Y qué cosa quieres comer ahora?- pregunta con su mejor tono sensual al mismo tiempo que lleva las manos a la cremallera del pantalón contrario- ¿Hay algo aquí que se te antoje, Derek?- El menor suelta un gemidito de sorpresa cuando lo levantan por los muslos y lo cargan hasta la cama cerca del ventanal, quedando recostado con el moreno encima.   
-Lo sabía, te ves muy bien sobre mi cama, pecoso. 

Ambos juntan sus bocas en un lujurioso beso, en donde no tardan de unir sus lenguas mientras sus manos recorren el cuerpo de su amante deseoso. En cosa de segundos, los dos se encuentran sin ropa y el castaño está lloriqueado de placer mientras dos dedos se mueven en su interior, dilatándolo para lo que vendrá. Por unos segundos recuerda la comida pero rápidamente le resta importancia, puede volver a prepararla después, todo lo que desea ahora es tener a ese varonil, atractivo y dominante hombre entre sus piernas, follandolo con fuerza. 

-¿A dónde vas?- protesta el menor cuando el moreno se levanta y desaparece de su campo visual- Derek- lo llama otra vez haciendo morritos e iba a incorporarse pero una mano en su pecho lo detuvo- Derek.  
-No seas impaciente, no quiero que la comida se queme, sonaría la alarma de incendio y sería muy molesto- afirma con una sonrisa que enseña su blanca dentadura antes de acomodarse nuevamente entre las piernas de su joven amante.   
-Chico listo, no quiero que algo me distraiga de ti, ahora, ¿En que estábamos?   
-En que ibas a chupármela y luego te follaré. 

El menor corresponde el lujurioso beso que le dan y se apresura en intercambiar lugares con el oficial, repartiendo besitos por su pecho mientras desciende hasta llegar a la entrepierna y no duda en tragar la dura erección del mayor, abarcándolo todo lo que puede en su boca y permitiendo que su lengua se una a la felación, además de succionar cada vez que llega a la punta. En un momento se deja llevar, alentado por los gruñidos excitados que consigue con sus acciones hasta que lo toman por al cabello con fuerza y lo tumban de cara a la cama antes de que doblen sus brazos tras la espalda, escuchando un clic metálico. 

-Realmente te encanta esposarme o atarme ¿Verdad? ¿Qué me hará, oficial Hale? Está abusando de su poder- señala con la voz más inocente que puede fingir y gime al sentir una mano que va directo a su cuello, manteniendo un firme agarre.   
-Eres el chico perfecto para someter, Stiles, sé cuánto te encanta esto.   
-Por supuesto que sí, mucho más cuando se trata de un sexy oficial gruñón, eres mi debilidad- asegura con una sonrisa de diversión y gira un poco más la cabeza para observar al moreno- Follame, Derek, por favor, te necesito dentro.   
-Ya sabes cómo debes pedirme algo, Stiles. 

El castaño quiere replicar algo pero entonces siente la punta de la dura erección del mayor presionando contra su entrada y necesita tenerlo dentro ya o le dará algo. Casi dos minutos de súplica después, le dan lo que tanto desea y suelta un grito de satisfacción al ser penetrado con fuerza mientras el agarre firme en su cuello se mantiene y la mano libre lo sostiene por la cintura. 

Cuando las embestidas se hacen más profundas, una de ellas roza la próstata del menor, quien arquea la espalda al mismo tiempo que lloriquea de placer, suplicando por más. No tiene idea de si sus sentimientos serán correspondidos por ese atractivo hombre pero nuevamente está comprobando que sus cuerpos son muy compatibles, demasiado compatibles. 

Stiles gira un poco la cabeza para corresponder el apasionado beso que inicia el mayor, quien lo acomoda para que se afirme sobre sus rodillas y continua arremetiéndolo implacable. El profesor cierra los ojos, disfrutando de todo el placer que recorre su cuerpo hasta que un insistente ruido llama su atención y gime al sentir la boca contraria repartiendo mordiscos por sus hombros. 

-Derek… Aaahh… Derek, espera… creo que escucho una alarma, ¡Derek!- grita sacudiéndose un poco, lo cual parece sacar al mayor de su ensimismamiento, quien detiene las embestidas de inmediato- ¿Qué es ese ruido?- pregunta jadeando antes de observar hacia uno de los sillones, de donde escucha la dichosa alarma- ¿Es tu teléfono?  
-Mi alarma de seguridad- responde incorporándose con un gruñido y se apresura en ir- Cuando compré este lugar, instalé una alarma, por si a alguien se le ocurre entrar a robar o simplemente a hacer vandalismo aquí, sincronicé el sistema con mi teléfono para que me avise de inmediato si ocurre algo.   
-Oh… ¿Y quién es? ¿Esperas a alguien?- pregunta dejándose caer sobre la cama y se remueve un poco.   
-Nadie, Peter tiene una llave para entrar y suele avisarme cuando… Mierda, ese hijo de puta- sisea con un gruñido y regresa a la cama enseñándole la fotografía que acaba de recibir de una de las cámaras laterales- Parece que alguien nos siguió.   
-¿Theo?- susurra incorporándose hasta quedar de rodillas y niega con molestia- ¿Qué hace ese idiota aquí? Iré a hablar con él y—  
-Claro que no, tú te quedas aquí, yo arreglaré esto- gruñe apresurándose en recoger su ropa para vestirse y es más que evidente sus malas intenciones.   
-No, espera, Derek, Derek- insiste forcejeando por liberar sus manos, lo cual es inútil al estar esposado- ¡Derek!- grita levantándose con algo de dificultad para correr hacia el mayor pero tropieza con sus pies y de no ser por un brazo que rodea su cintura, habría caído de bruces al suelo- Uufff, eso estuvo cerca, por favor espera, no puedes solucionar esto así, me refiero a golpearlo, él único en problemas serás tú y no quiero eso- pide observando fijamente al moreno, quien aprieta la mandíbula unos segundos antes de suspirar bajito- Gracias, ahora, mi papá prometió que conseguiría una orden de alejamiento, así que llamemos a la policía, lo pueden arrestar por allanamiento y es evidente que está aquí por mí, no pudo haber llegado de otra forma. 

El oficial niega despacio antes de marcar el número de Noah, contándole lo que está ocurriendo y el menor sonríe, pegándose al pecho para intentar escuchar. Cuando se termina la conversación, inicia un cariñoso beso que es correspondido de la misma forma y luego le quitan las esposas. 

-Vístete, pecoso, tendremos que terminar con esto después- dice acariciándole el cabello al profesor con suavidad- Espera aquí y no repliques, te recuerdo que tengo el poder para arrestar a ese idiota hasta que llegue la patrulla pero tranquilo, no lo golpearé, no todavía.   
-Gracias, Derek y ten cuidado- pide apartándose del mayor con un suspiro. 

Mientras espera que el moreno regrese, arregla un poco la cama para que nadie sospeche de lo que estaba ocurriendo y camina hasta el gran ventanal. ¿Qué demonios está haciendo Theo ahí? No cabe duda de que lo vio salir del instituto junto al mayor pero su instinto le dice que hay más y la idea de que ha estado vigilándolo desde el último encuentro que tuvieron, resuena muy fuerte en su cabeza. 

Unos gritos llaman su atención y unos segundos después, Derek entra con el inesperado visitante, a quien a esposado con las muñecas tras la espalda, forzándolo a que camine y lo arroja al suelo sin ninguna delicadeza. 

-¡Esto es abuso de poder!- protesta Theo con el ceño fruncido antes de soltar un gemidito de sorpresa cuando le colocan un pie en la espalda, inmovilizándolo contra el suelo- ¡Hijo de puta!  
-Solo te diré dos cosas, así que usa esas pocas neuronas que tienes para entenderlo muy bien, primero, estás intentando entrar a MI hogar sin ser invitado, lo cual es allanamiento y segundo, me atacaste con un cuchillo abajo, eso me faculta para defenderme, así que cierra la boca o te daré una paliza.   
-¿Qué? ¿Lo atacaste con un cuchillo?- pregunta el castaño acercándose a ellos con rapidez y se arrodilla para observar fijamente a su ex novio- ¡¿Estás loco?! ¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza?  
-¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Crees que no sé qué me estás cambiando por este imbécil? Tienes un muy mal gusto, Stiles pero todavía estoy dispuesto a perdonarte, solo tienes que—  
-¡Nada! Ya te he dejado muy claro que no volveré contigo, no te quiero, Theo, no me gustas, ya no, así que déjame, vete de aquí y no vuelvas- ordena con el ceño fruncido para luego aceptar la mano del moreno colocándose de pie- ¿Por qué me estás siguiendo, Theo? Si esto es por tu estúpido orgullo, entonces estás muy mal de la cabeza, acéptalo de una vez y déjame.   
-Ya basta, Stiles, no tiene caso que sigas intentando razonar con este idiota. 

El castaño le dio la razón en eso, así que se apartó un poco para que el policía levante bruscamente al indeseado invitado y lo lleva hasta el sillón, arrojándolo sobre él. Casi quince minutos después, llega la patrulla del sheriff y el menor se mantiene en silencio mientras su padre junto con Parrish (uno de sus ayudantes) miran el vídeo en la computadora, en donde se aprecia claramente como Theo intenta entrar a la fuerza por una de las entradas de los costados, además de agredir al moreno con un cuchillo. 

-¿Qué haces aquí, muchachito? Y te sugiero que digas la verdad porque estás en muchos problemas- ordena Noah notablemente molesto.  
-Es evidente como llegó aquí, estaba siguiendo a Stiles y seguramente desde que llegó, si fue capaz de conducir de D.C hasta aquí- señala Hale cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho mientras suelta un bufido- ¿De qué otra forma llegaría a este lugar? ¿Y cómo sabría que Stiles está aquí? Su jeep está dentro, junto a mi auto, ninguno es visible desde afuera.   
-Estás en muchos problemas, Raeken, llévalo a la patrulla, Parrish.   
-Sí, Señor, camina- ordena tomando por el brazo a Theo, quien le dirige una mirada molesta al moreno antes de que lo saquen del Loft.   
-¿Estás bien, Derek?- pregunta el sheriff observando al moreno quien asiente relajando los rasgos de su rostro- ¿Y tú, Stiles?  
-Bien, papá, yo me quedé aquí mientras Derek iba a arrestarlo… no puedo creer que tengo un acosador, es espeluznante- afirma estremeciéndose con el pensamiento y le da una palmadita en el pecho a su amigo- Gracias por cuidarme, gruñoncito, te contrataré como mi guardaespaldas, intimidas a cualquiera, ¿Qué va a pasar ahora, papá? No va a estar mucho tiempo en la estación, el allanamiento de morada no es un delito muy serio y en cuanto a atacar a Derek, considerando que no está de servicio hoy, no se puede considerar agresión a un oficial, así que solo le darán una multa.   
-Lo sé, Stiles y realmente desearía que se pudiera hacer algo más pero al menos esto bastará para que se emita la orden de alejamiento- explica pasándose una mano por el cabello antes de mirar a su hijo y luego al mayor- ¿Puedes quedarte con él hasta que termine mi turno? Y no quiero replicas, Stiles, pasaré a buscarte más tarde, no quiero que estés solo ni un segundo y sé que ese sujeto estará en la estación pero me quedaré tranquilo así.   
-No te preocupes, Noah, yo cuidaré de él.   
-Muchas gracias, Derek, nos vemos más tarde. 

Stiles se despide de su padre con una mano antes de cerrar la puerta corrediza para luego girarse al moreno, yendo a su lado y le da un fuerte abrazo. No puede negar que la idea de estar siendo vigilado por ese sujeto, si le causa un poco de miedo, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si esa tarde se va directo a su casa? ¿Y si Theo hubiera entrado por la fuerza allá? ¿Qué habría hecho? Le guste o no, ese sujeto es mucho más fuerte que él, así que no podría defenderse. 

-No vas a estar solo, Stiles, voy a cuidarte hasta que esto se solucione, lo prometo.   
-Derek… muchas gracias- dice esbozando una sonrisa al percibir la honestidad en las palabras del mayor y se aparta un poco para mirarlo, sin romper el abrazo- Derek, enséñame a defenderme, no quiero estar asustado si algo así ocurre de nuevo, por favor.   
-Claro, Stiles, te enseñaré todo lo que sé, aunque no será gratis- aclara con un tono de malicia que hace reír al castaño- ¿Podrás pagar? No soy barato.   
-Estoy seguro que podemos llegar a un buen acuerdo, Derek, un muy placentero acuerdo, ¿Qué tal si te pago por adelantado?- pregunta moviendo las cejas con malicia antes de rodear el cuello del mayor con los brazos mientras lo levantan por los muslos.   
-Suena perfecto, pecoso.


	4. Chapter 4

Después de la indeseada visita de Theo por el Loft hace cinco días, Derek ha estado enseñándole defensa personal al profesor, quien a pesar de que se esfuerza bastante y sigue todas sus indicaciones, ha demostrado que los deportes o lo que requiera coordinación no es lo suyo. 

Sin ninguna dificultad, el moreno esquiva el puñetazo que va directo a su rostro y jala al menor por la muñeca, doblándole el brazo tras la espalda antes de golpear la parte posterior de sus rodillas, dejándolo en el suelo y lo empuja por la nuca al mismo tiempo que se sienta sobre su trasero, inmovilizándolo de esa forma. 

-¡No es justo! Eres mucho más fuerte que yo, oficial gruñón, aunque no negaré que la posición me encanta- canturrea girando un poco la cabeza para observar a su acompañante con una maliciosa sonrisa.   
-No, Stiles, está vez no, estamos entrenando y eso es lo que haremos- asegura el mayor con un gruñido cuando siente ese firme trasero restregarse contra su entrepierna- Stiles, basta.   
-Durante el primer entrenamiento, me dijiste que debo usar cualquiera cosa que me dé una ventaja y yo conozco perfectamente tu debilidad, gruñoncito, yo. 

Hale frunce el ceño al no ser obedecido pero tampoco puede negar que esas palabras son ciertas, muy ciertas y nuevamente sus planes van a cambiar. Rápidamente sus manos van hasta la cintura contraria, acariciándola bajo la camiseta antes de dirigirse al cierre del pantalón y lo baja con una sonrisa. 

-¿Tendremos un entrenamiento especial, oficial?- pregunta al mismo tiempo que le bajan la ropa, incluido el bóxer.   
-Sí, Stiles y será uno muy, muy extenuante, un muy duro entrenamiento. 

El moreno se inclina para repartir besitos por el cuello contrario mientras acaricia ese firme trasero pero en cuanto quiere tomar más, su teléfono comienza a sonar insistentemente, así que después de unos segundos, no le queda más opción que levantarse con un gruñido para responder. En ningún momento esperó, que se trate de Jennifer, ya que no han hablado, ni intercambiado mensajes desde que decidieron tomarse un tiempo. 

-¿Estás ocupado? Quiero hablar contigo- pide la mujer del otro lado de la línea con un ligero titubeo en la voz.   
-Te escucho- responde intercambiando una mirada con el castaño, quien se levanta arqueando una ceja y después de arreglarse el pantalón, se acerca a él, abrazándolo por la cintura y le da pequeños besitos en el cuello que lo hace sonreír.   
-No así, Derek, estoy afuera, ¿Podemos hablar ahora?  
-¿Ahora?- repite el mayor bajando la vista hacia el castaño, quien corresponde su gesto con curiosidad.   
-Sí, ahora, ¿O estás ocupado con ella, Derek?- pregunta la profesora notablemente molesta.   
-No, Jennifer, no estoy con ella porque no existe esa “Ella”- suelta apretando la mandíbula unos segundos hasta que siente una mano acariciando sus abdominales con suavidad y se relaja un poco- Sube, está abierto- dice al mismo tiempo que corta la llamada- Jennifer está aquí.   
-Oh… Mmm, de acuerdo, esa es mi señal para marcharme, mañana tenemos una reunión con el director, así que no podré venir pero si quieres, puedes ir a cenar con nosotros, prepararé tu comida favo—  
-No te vayas- pide tomándolo por la cintura para iniciar un apasionado beso que es correspondido con la misma intensidad- No sé qué quiere Jennifer pero no se quedará mucho tiempo.   
-Mmm… no me parece correcto que esté aquí mientras ustedes conversan… no puedo, Derek, es mejor que me vaya, nos vemos mañ—  
-No, te quedas y punto- ordena abrazando por la cintura al profesor, quien se sonroja por esa inesperada acción- Quédate, Stiles, si tengo que escoger entre Jennifer o tú, te prefiero a ti aquí, le diré que se vaya.   
-Derek… me gustas mucho. 

Durante unos segundos el oficial solo se limita a observar fijamente al menor, quien comienza a colocarse muy nervioso, seguramente al comprender lo que acaba de decir y en cuanto hace un amago de escapar hacia las escaleras de caracol, lo detiene por el brazo para darle la vuelta e inicia un lujurioso beso. 

Si es honesto, hace mucho tiempo que se ha dado cuenta que lo que mantiene con Stiles es mucho más que simples encuentros casuales para satisfacerse de ese lujurioso cuerpo. Quizás al principio sí pero en algún momento cambió, tal vez fue cuando conoció al idiota de Theo porque ahora no solo siente una desenfrenado deseo por poseerlo (sexualmente) sino que también, un enorme deseo de protegerlo. Ahora es mucho más consciente que el menor no es solo algo casual y es mucho más que un simple amigo. 

-Derek…- susurra el castaño en cuanto se apartan y lo observa con sus brillantes orbes marrones- Yo…   
Tenemos que hablar sobre esto- señala al mismo tiempo que escucha unos golpes a la puerta y suelta al menor- Ya llegó, es mejor que subas, Stiles, luego hablaremos.   
-Sí, Derek…

El castaño retrocede con la intención de subir pero se tropieza con el primer escalón pero alcanza a sujetarse del pasamanos y se ríe nerviosamente antes de subir corriendo. El mayor no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa con la escena tan torpemente adorable que acaba de presenciar y luego va hacia la puerta corrediza, recibiendo a Jennifer con una expresión neutra y cuando le van a dar un beso en la mejilla, aparta la cara casi por inercia. 

-Pasa- dice cerrando antes de dirigirse al refrigerador para sacar una cerveza- ¿Quieres algo de beber?   
-No, ¿Stiles está aquí?- pregunta caminando en dirección al sillón y señala la sudadera que está en el respaldo- Llevó esa hoy al instituto.   
-Sí, está aquí, de hecho está arriba, quería marcharse para dejarnos a solas pero le dije que no.   
-¿Y por qué no? Esta es una conversación privada- afirma cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho, con un gesto serio en el rostro.   
-Porque Stiles ya estaba aquí antes de que decidieras venir y habíamos quedado de pasar la tarde juntos, ¿Por qué se tendría que marchar?  
-Claro ¿Esa es la única razón o hay algo más Derek? Porque estás pasando demasiado tiempo con ese chico y tú no eres el tipo de persona que hace eso, con nadie-suelta al mismo tiempo que se acerca al moreno, quitándole la cerveza para dejarla sobre la barra-¿Sabes lo que pienso? Que fue una pérdida de tiempo venir aquí, ¿Y sabes algo más? Estoy segura que “Ella” es en realidad “Él” y deberías tener el valor suficiente para admitirlo, especialmente cuando sabes cómo me siento por ti, es lo mínimo que me debes.   
-¿Y qué quieres que admita?   
-Que estás interesado en otra persona, ¡Que te gusta Stiles!- grita indicándolo con el dedo antes de marcharse del Loft a paso rápido. 

El moreno se pasa una mano por el cabello y se sienta en uno de los taburetes para tomar un largo sorbo de cerveza. No sabe con exactitud si lo que siente por Stiles es amor pero tampoco puede negar que no le es indiferente y hay mucha atracción entre ellos, no solo sexual, también hay algo más que les permite confiar en el otro, por algo fue capaz de hablar sobre su familia con el castaño y eso es algo que no ha hecho con otra persona, ni siquiera con su tío ha vuelto a tocar ese tema. 

¿Puede ser que esté interesado en Stiles hasta el punto de querer tener una relación? El menor ya admitió que le gusta, ¿Y qué hay de él? ¿Le gusta ese chico? Tal vez la respuesta es sí, no solo hay confianza entre ellos, también disfruta del tiempo que pasan juntos y es imposible aburrirse estando con el menor. 

Cuando acaba la botella, subas las escaleras y nota que la habitación en donde suele quedarse su tío está abierta, así que se asoma a mirar y descubre al castaño sobre la cama, dándole la espalda mientras hojea una revista, soltando pequeñas risitas además de mover las piernas. Con sigilo, el moreno se acerca para luego recostarse sobre el castaño, quien se sobresalta por la sorpresa antes de sonreír. 

-Hola, guapo, pensé que tardarías más, ¿Y Jennifer? ¿Está todo bien?- pregunta dejando la revista de lado antes de girarse, observando fijamente esos bonitos ojos grisáceos.   
-Depende de cómo definas bien- responde tomando las manos del profesor para dejarlas sobre su cabeza- Terminamos definitivamente pero supongo que era inevitable, yo jamás pensé en algo serio con ella, no es eso lo que estoy buscando ahora, al menos eso pensaba hasta que te conocí.   
-Derek…- susurra el menor sonrojándose al escuchar esas palabras y esboza una tímida sonrisa- ¿A… a que te refieres?  
-Dijiste que te gusto, creo que tú también me gustas, el sexo es fantástico pero además, siento que puedo confiar en ti, quiero protegerte del idiota de Theo , estoy celoso de tu cercanía con Argent y realmente disfruto pasar tiempo contigo, no solo en la cama o en cualquier otro lugar donde terminamos follando- explica inclinándose para repartir besitos por el cuello del castaño, quien suelta suaves jadeos a medida que asciende- Me gustas Stiles y contigo si puedo imaginar tener algo serio, estable en el futuro.   
-Oh, Derek… yo también quiero tener algo contigo, aunque yo preferiría que fuera de inmediato, jajajaja, me gustas mucho, gruñoncito y por supuesto que el sexo es fantástico, genial, maravilloso pero también lo es el pasar tiempo juntos, cocinando, charlando, viendo una película- afirma el profesor con una sonrisa antes de corresponder el cariñoso beso que le dan- Me siento muy bien a tu lado, Derek, apoyado, protegido, escuchado, complacido-   
-Entonces, podemos darle una oportunidad a esto y descubrir a donde nos lleva.   
-Eso me parece muy bien, Derek, es un excelente plan. 

El moreno esboza una sonrisa y usando una de sus manos aprisiona las muñecas del menor antes de capturar los labios contrarios en un apasionado beso que no tarda en volverse más y más hambriento mientras usa la otra mano para desabrochar el pantalón, bajándoselo junto al bóxer antes de levantarle la camiseta al profesor y la usa para atarle las muñecas. 

-Vaya, que habilidad, oficial Hale, otro talento que agregar a la lista- canturrea muy divertido para mover las piernas, ayudándole así al mayor para que lo desnude por completo.   
-Buen chico, te recordaré uno de mis mejores talentos- afirma con coquetería y se incorpora, quitándose toda la ropa.  
-Oh… definitivamente eres muy talentoso con lo que tienes entre las piernas, Derek.   
-Lo sé pero no me refiero a eso ahora-corrige con una sonrisa y estira la mano hasta el velador, sacando un bote de lubricante- Peter lo dejó como un regalo, de alguna forma sabe lo que hay entre nosotros.   
-Que listo, Chris también lo sabe, ambos son muy listos, tal vez por eso se entienden tan bien- señala intercambiando una larga mirada con el moreno, quien arquea una ceja- Por favor, tú también lo has notado ¿Verdad? Entre esos dos hay algo y no tienes que fingir por mí, o sea, Chris es mi amor platónico pero desde que llegaste tú, las cosas cambiaron, incluso Chris se dio cuenta… cuando hablamos con mi papá sobre Theo ¿Te acuerdas? Yo coqueteé con él para darte celos, ahí se dio cuenta de todo y yo también, eres tú quien me hace temblar, Derek, quien llena mis fantasías y mis sueños.   
-¿Solo yo?- pregunta esparciendo el lubricante en sus dedos y traza círculos alrededor de la entrada del castaño.  
-Siiii, Mmm, sí, Derek, solo tú. 

Hale esboza una sonrisa complacida al escuchar esas palabras y comienza a dilatar al menor, disfrutando de esos dulces gemidos que se hacen cada vez más graves e incesantes junto a las suplicas por más, que no tarda en cumplir. 

Sus deseos por tomar ese dulce cuerpo son tan grandes, que apenas es capaz de mover tres dígitos en ese apretado interior, se apresura en quitarlos para lubricar su dura erección y lo penetra despacio, disfrutando de la calidez que lo rodea junto a gemidos de placer que obtiene

Derek observa fijamente ese bonito rostro contraído ´por la excitación y se convence cada más vez más que le gusta, de una forma en que no ha experimentado con otra persona. No solo es la compatibilidad abrumadora de sus cuerpos, sino también de sus personalidades, mientras que él es serio, con una rutina fija, gruñón y mandón, Stiles es todo lo contrario, divertido, abierto a tomar cualquier oportunidad que salga de su rutina o improvisando, risueño y sumiso cuando debe serlo (lo cual es más que notorio en la cama) pero a pesar de todas esas diferencias, se completan casi a la perfección y eso le gusta mucho. 

Un agudo lloriqueo capta toda la atención del moreno, quien mira con fascinación como el castaño arquea la espalda y hunde la cabeza en el colchón mientras su rostro refleja todo el placer que lo recorre al ser golpeado en ese punto mágico en su interior que lo deja en las nubes. Derek no duda en repetir el movimiento, disfrutando de las reacciones que obtiene al rozar la próstata del chico. 

Realmente le gustaría prolongar todo eso un poco más pero es imposible cuando Stiles está haciendo esos sonidos tan eróticos y estremeciéndose, así que recrudece las embestidas hasta que las suplicas contrarias lo convencen de darle lo que tanto quiere y lleva una mano hasta la dura erección goteante del chico, masturbándolo a un ritmo más lento y en cuanto comienza a correr, controla sus movimiento para prolongar al máximo el orgasmo de Stiles, quien se contrae bajo él mientras grita de placer. 

Derek gruñe al sentir ese caliente interior apretándose más alrededor de su erección y con tres fuertes embestidas, acaba dentro. Durante unos segundos afirma la frente contra el hombro derecho del menor, esperando que su agitada respiración se regularice antes de subir hasta los labios contrarios, besándolos pausadamente. 

-¿Todo en orden, pecoso?- pregunta esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras desata las manos del castaño, quien lo abraza por el cuello.   
-Maravilloso, gruñoncito, como siempre- canturrea acariciando la nuca del oficial- Corrección, fue más fantástico que todos los anteriores porque dijiste que te gusto, como tú a mí.   
-Eres un romántico, Stiles.   
-Tengo que serlo por los dos, gruñoncito, hasta que tú aprendas también- afirma antes de bostezar y cierra los ojos- Creo que ya llegué a mi limite físico, el próximo entrenamiento, será solo tú y yo haciendo el amor apasionadamente.   
-Me parece muy bien, descansa un poco, iré a comprar lo que falta para la cena.   
-Buen chico, tienes que cuidarme. 

El moreno deposita un beso en la frente del menor antes de levantarse para ir hasta el armario y sacar una manta, con la cual cubre a su acompañante, dándose en cuenta en ese momento que ya se ha quedado dormido. En cuanto reúne ropa limpia, sale silenciosamente de la habitación para dirigirse al baño y darse una ducha rápida. 

Ahora más que nunca se ha convencido que quiere darle una oportunidad a lo que pueda surgir con Stiles pero lo primero es acabar de forma definitiva lo que tuvo con Jennifer y solo podrá hacer eso cuando reconozca frente a ella que le gusta el castaño, es lo mínimo que se merece por los buenos momentos que tuvieron. 

Una vez aseado, el oficial baja las escaleras para tomar su chaqueta de cuero que se encuentra sobre la cama y sale el Loft, dirigiéndose en el camaro hasta la tienda más cercana y sin poder quitar la sonrisa de sus labios. 

Casi veinte minutos tardó en conseguir lo necesario para la cena pero en cuanto estaciona frente al gran edificio, se da cuenta que la entrada principal, por donde guarda el camaro, está abierta y eso no puede ser una buena señal, ya que Peter no le ha dicho que vendrá a visitarlo. Rápidamente se dirige hasta su Loft y su mal presentimiento se comprueba al encontrar a su chico sentado en el sillón mientras Theo está frente a él con una sonrisa. 

-Hola, Derek, te estábamos esperando, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Es de mala educación hacer esperar a una visita- canturrea burlonamente y se coloca de pie, manteniendo las manos tras la espalda.   
-Tú no eres una visita y mucho menos eres bienvenido en mi casa, idiota, es mejor que te largues o te daré una paliza- amenaza quitándose la chaqueta para arrojarla al suelo.  
-Mmm, es una interesante propuesta pero te tengo una mucho mejor, ¿Qué tal si cierras tu maldita boca o te vuelo la cabeza?- ordena al mismo tiempo que saca una pistola y no duda en apuntarle, manteniendo esa molesta sonrisa en sus labios.   
-Basta, Theo, por favor, si llevas esto más lejos, vas a estar en graves problemas- interviene el menor levantándose y se interpone entre ambos, observando fijamente a su ex pareja- Por favor, detén esto, todavía tienes la opción de marcharte y nos olvidaremos de esto, por favor, sé razonable, baja el arma, Theo, bájala.   
-Parece que no estás entiendo lo que pasa aquí, Stiles, yo hago las reglas, no tú, ni mucho menos me dirás que hacer, pequeña zorra. 

El moreno abre la boca en señal de sorpresa cuando el primer disparo no es para él, sino Stiles, quien cae de rodillas con un grito mientras cubre su hombro derecho, el cual comienza a sangrar profusamente. Rápidamente llega junto al menor y se quita la camiseta para improvisar una venda que aprieta con fuerza, deteniendo de esa forma el sangrado. 

-¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!- grita en dirección al sujeto que irrumpió en su Loft pero apenas hace un amago de levantarse, una mano lo detiene por el brazo- Stiles…   
-Eso solo fue una advertencia de lo serio que soy y también un castigo para esa zorra, lo encontré desnudo en una de las habitaciones de arriba, no hay que ser muy inteligente para saber lo que ustedes hicieron, ahora, si no hacen lo que les ordeno, el siguiente irá directo a tu cabeza, Hale- advierte con diversión y les hace un gesto con la mano libre, señalándoles que se levanten.   
-¿Qué quieres? Creo que no te estás dando cuenta de lo grave que es esto- afirma el moreno conteniendo sus deseos de asesinar a ese bastardo, ya que no puede colocar en peligro al menor- No solo entraste por la fuerza, nos estás amenazando con un arma y heriste a Stiles, vas a ir a prisión por esto, no conseguirás un acuerdo, ni una simple multa, Theo.   
-Ya lo sé, oficial Hale pero adivina qué, me importa una mierda, ¿Sabes por qué? Porque para cuando alguien se dé cuenta de lo que pasó aquí, yo estaré muy, muy lejos de Beacon Hills, muy, muy lejos del estado y prontamente del país. 

Es evidente que ese sujeto está hablando en serio, así que tiene que pensar una forma de controlar la situación y llevar al castaño al hospital para que traten la herida de su hombro. La mejor opción que se le ocurre en ese momento, es avisar a Noah para que venga con más patrullas y así acabar con esto de forma definitiva pero él no podrá enviar el mensaje o será demasiado evidente, así que con discreción lleva la mano del menor hasta el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, en donde guardó su teléfono e intercambian una breve mirada. 

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Nos matarás y luego huirás?- pregunta el moreno atrayendo la atención del rubio y da un paso al frente, protegiendo al castaño, aunque realmente le está dando la oportunidad de tomar su celular y avisar a su padre de lo que está pasando- ¿Te das cuenta que te vas a hundir con esto? Aún no es tarde para intentar arreglar en algo todo lo que has hecho, no creo que seas tan idiota.   
-Cuida muy bien tus palabras, no me tientes a darte un tiro a la cabeza, no quiero convertir esto en homicidio, no todavía, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas follandote a mi novio? Responde, Hale o esa pequeña zorra recibirá otro disparo.   
-Casi dos meses- responde sintiendo como sacan el teléfono de su bolsillo y el menor se pega a su espalda- Está bien, Stiles, no dejaré que te haga daño.   
-Oh, eso no lo decides tú, ¿Qué pasará si el sheriff se entera de esto? Después de todo trabajas para él y eso no incluye que te folles a su hijo, ¿O sí? ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez?  
-En la patrulla, lo iba a detener por conducción imprudente pero preferí follarlo, ¿Y por qué no? Tú debes saber muy bien que es imposible resistirlo, Oh espera, tú nunca te lo has follado- afirma provocando al rubio, quien aprieta la mandíbula con fuerza y le apunta directo a la cabeza- ¿Cuál es tu historia con Stiles? Él dijo que te acercaste por una apuesta.   
-Sí, así fue, me acerqué a él por una apuesta pero lo que pasó entre nosotros fue muy real, Stiles se enamoró de mí y todavía lo está, aunque se empeña en negarlo.   
-Stiles ya no te quiere, acéptalo y acaba con esta locura, Theo.   
-Tú no lo entiendes, a mí nadie me ha rechazado y no será esa pequeña zorra el primero en hacerlo.   
-¿Todo esto es por tu maldito orgullo?- gruñe el profesor saliendo de detrás del moreno y procurando que el teléfono en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón no sea notorio- Estás mucho más loco de lo que pensaba, Theo. 

El moreno observa muy sorprendido como ese idiota que ha irrumpido en su Loft, le da un fuerte golpe en el rostro al menor, quien cae al suelo con el labio inferior sangrando. Con una ira creciente, el mayor se abalanza sobre el rubio, dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro y lo toma por la muñeca, consiguiendo que tire el arma. 

Aprovechando la oportunidad, el oficial tumba en el suelo al enemigo, tomándolo por la chaqueta pero afloja el agarre cuando le dan un fuerte rodillazo en la entrepierna y lo arrojan a un lado. Apena nota que Theo gatea hacia el arma, se incorpora con rapidez para detenerlo por el tobillo derecho y jalarlo hacia él, dejándolo bajo su cuerpo. 

Ambos intercambian golpes hasta que escuchan un disparo y se giran a la derecha, en donde Stiles sostiene el arma mientras apunta al rubio. 

-Aléjate de Derek o me obligarás a hacer algo que no quiero- amenaza con un ligero titubeo en la voz.   
-No seas idiota y entrégamela, ambos sabemos que no tienes idea de cómo usarla, te darás en un pie- gruñe Theo colocándose de pie y camina hacia el profesor, quien retrocede un paso- Entrégamela o tu castigo será peor.   
-No, no te la daré, ni tampoco permitiré que lastimes a Derek, hay algo que no alcancé a contarte, Theo, mi padre es el sheriff de la ciudad- afirma sorprendiendo a su ex novio y esboza una sonrisa- Sé muy bien cómo usar un arma, ahora, levanta las manos y no des un paso más o el siguiente disparo no será de advertencia.   
-¿A sí? ¿Eres capaz de dispararme, zorra?- pregunta al mismo tiempo que saca un cuchillo del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta y observa fijamente al castaño- Voy a dejarte muy claro quién manda aquí. 

El moreno se incorpora lo más rápido que puede y se abalanza tras el rubio, quien le da un puñetazo en el abdomen antes de dirigir el filo directo a su cuello pero un fuerte disparo retumba en el Loft antes de que un grito de dolor se sobreponga y en ese momento repara que Theo ha recibido un disparo en el antebrazo derecho, muy cerca de la muñeca, que no tarda en sangrar profusamente. 

-¡¿Qué demonios has hecho, zorra?!- grita el rubio dejando caer el cuchillo mientras cubre la herida- ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Me disparaste!  
-Te lo advertí, Raeken, no vas a lastimar a Derek, levanta las manos. 

Ahora que la situación está controlada, busca las esposas que guarda en el velador junto a su cama para inmovilizar las muñecas contrarias tras la espalda y lo arroja al suelo, dejándolo de rodillas antes de ir junto al castaño, a quien no duda en besar cariñosamente, siendo correspondido de la misma forma. 

-¿Le avisaste a tu padre? Tengo que llevarte al hospital- dice acariciando el rostro del menor hasta que escucha el ruido de las patrullas y al cabo de unos segundos, Noah entra corriendo en compañía de tres oficiales.  
-¡Stiles!- grita el sheriff acercándose rápidamente a su hijo y observa muy asustado la sangre en su brazo- ¿Qué pasó aquí?   
-Te lo explicaré todo pero primero, Stiles tiene que ir a un hospital, recibió un disparo en el hombro.   
-No, no es serio, estoy bien, papá, no me iré de aquí sin Derek y mucho menos sin asegurarme que ese idiota esté en una de las celdas de la estación- afirma muy decidido antes de lanzarle una mirada de enfado al rubio, quien es levantado por Parrish con brusquedad.   
-Díganme de una vez que está pasando.   
-¿No lo sabe, sheriff? El oficial Hale se está follando a su niñito, lo encontré completamente desnudo en una de las habitaciones de arriba y no es la primera vez- canturrea Theo con una gran sonrisa de diversión adornando sus labios- ¡Maldita zorra! ¡ZORRA!  
-Llévatelo de aquí, Parrish y ustedes acompáñenlo- ordena a los otros oficiales y espera hasta que se quedan solo los tres ahí- Bien, ahora explíquenme que está pasando, ¿Qué ocurrió con Theo? ¿Y que hay entre ustedes? 

Tomando la mano del menor, Derek le cuenta la reciente intromisión de Theo, como los amenazó con una pistola, la discusión que tuvieron, la forma en que lastimó a Stiles y como éste disparó cuando ese idiota intentó apuñarlo con un cuchillo. Lo siguiente fue un poco más complicado, ya que puede admitir lo que pasó en su primer encuentro, al menos no del todo pero ya es hora de que admita otra cosa que su pareja, o futura pareja debe saber. 

-De acuerdo, entiendo lo de Theo y me encargaré personalmente que no salga por mucho tiempo de la cárcel, ni que vuelva a acercarse a mi hijo- afirma acariciando el cabello del castaño antes de abrazarlo, procurando no pasar a llevar su hombro lastimado- ¿Es cierto que están juntos?  
-Sí, Noah, estamos juntos, a mí me gusta Stiles, me ha gustado desde la primera vez que vi esa fotografía en tu escritorio- señala sorprendiendo al par de Stilinski, aunque mucho más al profesor- Sí, Stiles, te mentí la primera vez, yo si te conocía, desde que llegué a la estación, tú padre me acogió amablemente y me ha enseñado muchas cosas, él me ha hablado mucho sobre ti, no solo me atrajo tu apariencia, Stiles, sino la forma tan cariñosa en que Noah me habló de ti, deseaba mucho conocerte y cuando lo hice, la primera impresión fue mucho más de lo que esperaba y cada día que estoy contigo, Stiles, cada parte que conozco de ti, llama mucho más mi atención y ahora sé, que todos esos sentimientos, deseos y pensamientos raros son porque me gustas, me gustas mucho, Stiles.   
-Oh Derek… tú también me gustas mucho, gruñoncito.   
-Creo que este no es el lugar, ni el momento para hablar sobre su relación, eso lo haremos en la cena de esta noche, Derek- indica el sheriff recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del moreno y luego se aparta un poco de su hijo, colocándole una mano en la espalda para instarlo a caminar- Lo más importante ahora es que vayas al hospital, Stiles.   
-Sí, papá.   
-Yo lo llevaré, Noah, tienes que encargarte de Theo, apenas salgamos de ahí, iremos de inmediato a la estación.   
-Ve, papá, estaré bien, no es una herida seria, lo prometo- asegura el profesor con una sonrisa antes de soltar un gritito de sorpresa cuando el moreno lo toma en brazos y se ríe- Mi gruñoncito de brillante armadura, me gusta que seas así de atento conmigo, no te preocupes, papá.   
-Bien, váyanse de una vez y llámame apenas lo revise el doctor, Derek. 

El sheriff los acompaña hasta el camaro y los despide con la mano. Cuando llegan al hospital, Melissa los recibe en la recepción muy preocupada (seguramente porque Noah ya le contó lo que está pasando) y se apresura en llevarlos hasta una de las habitaciones para luego ir a buscar a un doctor. 

-¿Es cierto lo que dijiste, Derek? ¿Llamé tu atención desde que viste mi fotografía en el escritorio de mi papá?- pregunta con una sonrisa de diversión en sus labios que es correspondida por el mayor.   
-Sí, Stiles y por eso te reconocí de inmediato cuando nos encontramos en la carretera, aunque el hecho de que termináramos teniendo sexo fue tu exclusiva responsabilidad, no dejaste de provocarme y restregarte contra mí, ¿Haces eso muy seguido? ¿Coquetear con oficiales para evitar multas?- suelta moviendo las cejas con coquetería y acomodándose entre las piernas del menor, quien permanece sentado en la camilla.   
-No, realmente no pero considerando que en aquella ocasión quería arrestarme un sexy y gruñón oficial, no pude evitarlo, era imposible que no me excitara contigo, tocándome tan descuidadamente, estoy seguro que lo hiciste a propósito, pervertido- acusa en un puchero antes de corresponder el apasionado beso que le dan- Derek, ¿Quieres salir conmigo? Como pareja.  
-Por supuesto, Stiles, me encantaría ser tu pareja.


	5. Chapter 5

El castaño esboza una sonrisa cuando su pareja se despide del sheriff antes de devolverle el teléfono, ya que apenas lo llamaron después de que el doctor lo revisó, no le bastó con que él le dijera que se encuentra bien y solo tiene que evitar hacer fuerza con ese brazo, sino que no se quedó tranquilo hasta que Derek le repitió lo mismo. 

-¡Stiles!- grita una voz que el menor reconoce de inmediato y corresponde el abrazo preocupado que le dan- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué dijo el doctor? ¿Es grave? ¿Tendrás que guardar reposo unos días? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste en—  
-Tranquilo, Chris, estoy muy bien, el doctor dijo que debo evitar hacer fuerza o movimientos bruscos que involucren mi hombro herido y como la bala salió limpiamente, no tuvieron que llevarme a pabellón, estaré bien y no, no es necesario que falte a mi trabajo, al menos yo no quería pero Derek insistió en que debía descansar y el doctor estuvo de acuerdo, así que faltaré el resto de la semana, solo serán dos días, no me atrasaré con la materia de las clases.   
-Tienes que descansar, Stiles, tu salud es más importante que el material de clases, me encargaré personalmente que cumplas con las indicaciones del doctor, jovencito, estoy muy seguro que no harás caso, nunca lo has hecho, por eso tu papá tuvo que esposarte a la cama la última vez que tuviste fiebre- acusa entrecerrando los ojos con desconfianza mientras el profesor se ríe con el recuerdo de lo ocurrido a principios de su último año en el instituto.   
-Oh, serás mi enfermero personal, que sexy, todavía no te convenzo de usar un lindo disfraz para mí.   
-Stiles- interviene el moreno entrecerrando los ojos con la escena y jala a su chico por la cintura, rodeándosela con un brazo posesivamente- No me gusta ni un poco esto, así que comienza a calmarte o me enojaré.   
-Jajajaja, además de gruñoncito, eres muy celoso, eso me gusta- canturrea el castaño con una gran sonrisa de diversión y le guiña un ojo a Argent- Adivina, adivina, siento romper tu corazón pero ahora soy exclusivamente de mi sexy oficial gruñón, estamos juntos, como pareja, no pudo resistir mis encantos. 

El profesor intercambia una larga mirada con el moreno antes de besarlo cariñosamente, siendo correspondido de la misma forma y se acurruca junto a él, notando de reojo la sonrisa que mantiene su gruñón oficial favorito. Unos breves minutos después, se les unen Scott y Allison, quienes asedian a preguntas al menor sobre su estado hasta que Melissa llega con ellos para calmarlos, entregándole los remedios que debe tomar. 

-Recuerda que debes descansar y no hacer fuerza o movimientos bruscos con tu hombro lastimado- señala la enfermera revolviéndole el cabello con cariño- Asegúrate que descanse, Derek.   
-¿Nos perdimos de algo?- pregunta Scott arqueando una ceja con curiosidad y entonces repara en que su mejor amigo está pegado al oficial, quien le rodea la cintura con un brazo- ¡Un momento! ¡¿Qué significa eso?! Oh por Dios, ¡¿Están juntos?!  
-Eres demasiado distraído, amigo, ahora entiendo porque Allison te regaña cuando olvidas sus aniversarios, por supuesto que estamos juntos, de hecho, somos pareja, le robé el corazoncito a este gruñoncito y él a mí- canturrea con una sonrisa de diversión antes de soltar un gritito de sorpresa en cuanto lo toman en brazos y se ríe- ¿Qué haces, Derek?   
-Te llevaré a la estación para dar nuestra declaración, calmar a Noah y luego te llevaré a mi Loft, en donde vas a descansar y tomar tus remedios- explica observando fijamente al menor quien asiente a lo primero pero apenas abre la boca para replicar algo, el oficial lo hace callar con un gesto de cabeza- Tu papá tiene que cubrir otro turno hoy, así que yo me ocuparé de cuidarte y me tomaré unos días libres, Noah no tendrá problemas con eso.   
-Oh, serás mi enfermero personal, eso me gusta mucho, tienes que consentirme o no te haré caso.   
-Tengo un juego de esposas si es necesario, Stiles, también algo de cuerda y si haces demasiados berrinches, una mordaza.   
-¡Oye! Eso no es justo, ustedes no se rían- acusa a sus traidores amigos antes de cruzar los brazos a la altura del pecho- Ayúdame, Chris, no quiero ir con el señor gruñón.   
-Claro que sí, Stiles, si te portas bien, podrás tener todos los besos que quieras, dormirán abrazados y te puedes aprovechar de él.   
-Oh, jajajaja, no había pensado en eso, tienes toda la razón, Chris, me aprovecharé de ti, gruñoncito.   
-Corrección, seré yo quien se aproveche de ti, Stiles, incluso usando una mano puedo someterte, soy más fuerte que tú, ahora vamos, tu papá nos espera.

El castaño sonríe cuando lo suben al asiento del copiloto y le colocan el cinturón de seguridad antes de que el moreno suba del otro lado del camaro, introduciendo la llave en el contacto. Al llegar a la estación, los cinco se dirigen hacia la oficina del sheriff, ya que Scott, Allison y Argent decidieron acompañarlos también. 

Después de que les toman declaración sobre lo ocurrido en el Loft, Noah se reúne con ellos para contarles lo que pasará y el profesor asiente con resignación. Ya imaginaba que Theo no estaría mucho tiempo en prisión por lo que ha hecho, solo un par de meses antes de que pueda salir pagando una fianza pero si vuelve a acercarse a él, las cosas serán muy diferentes y tal parece que el idiota lo ha entendido, o mejor dicho, le ha quedado muy clara la advertencia del sheriff, quien no quiso entrar en detalles de la conversación que tuvieron en la celda. 

-A veces me das miedo, papá, gracias- canturrea dándole un abrazo sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios. Por fin ese idiota dejará de molestarlo.   
-Tienes que ir a descansar, Stiles, asegúrate que se tome los medicamentos, Derek y si no quiere dormir, espósalo o amárralo a la cama.   
-¡Oye! Se supone que tienes que apoyarme, papá, soy tu hijo, sangre de tu sangre- se queja haciendo un puchero antes de abrazar por la cintura a su pareja y esboza una sonrisa de diversión- Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, no es tan mala idea lo de las esposas o las cuerdas, me da un par de ideas muy buenas, Derek.   
-Stiles, ya basta, es mejor que se vayan y no te preocupes, Derek, yo me encargo de todo aquí, tomate el resto de la semana libre.   
-Gracias, Noah, nos vemos por la mañana. 

El profesor de despide de todos antes de exigirle al moreno (haciendo morritos) que lo lleve en brazos hasta el camaro y es complacido de inmediato. Aún cuando el viaje en el auto es en completo silencio, para el menor no es incómodo, sino que aprovecha el momento de pensar en todo lo que ha ocurrido, no solo con Theo, sino el cambio tan radical que ha tenido su relación con el moreno. 

Después de aparcar el camaro en el edificio, el mayor lo sube en brazos por las escaleras hasta llegar al Loft y lo deja recostado sobre la cama. 

-¿Qué piensas tanto, pecoso?- pregunta antes de depositar un beso en la frente contraria.   
-Que a pesar de lo ocurrido con Theo, he ganado muchas cosas regresando a Beacon Hills, tengo un buen trabajo, estoy cerca de mi papá y mis amigos pero lo más importante, es que te conocí a ti, Derek, conocí a la persona que me gusta.   
-Es cierto, cuando me trasladaron aquí, lo que menos esperaba encontrar, es alguien con quien pudiera proyectarme a futuro en una relación pero fui muy afortunado, porque te encontré el primer día que puse un pie en la oficina del sheriff y lo reafirmé cuando nos encontramos en la carretera, nunca pensé que en Beacon Hills encontraría a la persona que me gusta de una forma en que nadie más lo ha conseguido, eres especial para mí, Stiles y sé que probablemente tendremos algunos roces en el futuro, discusiones pero también sé que podremos resolverlos.   
-Por supuesto que sí, Derek, solucionaremos cualquier problema, estoy muy seguro.   
-Mañana hablaré con Jennifer, ya no hay algo entre nosotros pero le debo la verdad y ella tiene razón, tú me gustas y ahora no tengo miedo a admitirlo- dice observando fijamente esos brillantes ojos marrones y deposita un beso en la frente contraria- Tienes que descansar ahora, te traeré tus remedios y vas a dormir.   
-Haré todo lo que digas, guapo, aunque tendrás que darme las pastillas en la boca y dormiremos juntitos- canturrea con una gran sonrisa diversión que es correspondida por el moreno.   
-Solo porque estás herido, seré yo quien te complazca pero ya te enterarás después, pecoso.   
-Te compensaré muy bien, Derek, lo prometo. 

El castaño se tomó los medicamentos y no tardó en sentirse somnoliento, así que se colocó el pijama que le entregó el mayor antes de que ambos se acomoden bajo las tapas y se acurruca contra ese fuerte cuerpo, sintiéndose muy protegido. Regresar a Beacon Hills, había sido la mejor de las decisiones que pudo tomar, no solo porque está cerca de su familia y de sus amigos, sino también ha encontrado a una persona que lo satisface en todos los sentidos posibles y está muy seguro que así seguirá siendo en el futuro. 

+++ +++ +++

Un año después… 

-¿Cómo me veo?- pregunta el castaño dando una vuelta antes de quedar de pie frente a la pareja, quienes están bebiendo una cerveza. 

Ese día, aprovechando que es sábado y no tiene algo pendiente que revisar del instituto, fue a almorzar a casa de Chris, quien estaba en compañía de Peter. Durante la comida, les contó muy emocionado que tendrá una romántica cita con su oficial gruñón favorito, ya que cumplen un año desde que están juntos. Por supuesto que han tenido algunas discusiones de por medio y se han enfadado pero nunca ha durado más de un día, sin mencionar que la mejor parte es reconciliarse. 

-Que sexy, ese pantalón marca muy bien ese lindo traserito que tienes- canturrea Hale alzando el dedo en señal de aprobación antes de ir frente al profesor, pasándole una mano por el cabello para despeinarlo- Ahora sí, ese estilo un poco loco que tienes a veces, te hace lucir mucho más sexy, mi sobrinito te hará de todo cuando te vea, que suertudo.   
-Estás muy bien, Stiles, esa ropa te queda perfecta- lo alaga Argent caminando hacia ellos y le coloca las manos en los hombros- Así que hoy cumplen un año juntos, el tiempo ha pasado muy rápido, estás tan grande, Stiles.   
-No comiences, Chris, estás hablando como un viejo y te digo de inmediato que yo no salgo con viejos- canturrea Peter pellizcándole una mejilla a su pareja mientras el menor se ríe por esas palabras.   
-Tienes mucha suerte, si yo no estuviera con Derek, ya estaría sobre Chris, es tan sexy, guapo, dulce, preocupado, sexy, cariñoso, detallista, sexy, protector, ¿Ya mencioné que es sexy? Es que mira ese cuerpo, esos fuertes brazos, esos intensos ojos, esas manos que pueden asesinarte de placer, esos labios, podemos ser amantes, Chris, mi oficial gruñón no tiene por qué enterarse y sé que a Peter le gustan los tríos- canturrea dándole un empujoncito cómplice al aludido, quien esboza una sonrisa de diversión.   
-Me encantan, ¿Qué te parece si lo probamos ahora, Stiles? Descubrirás que hay varias cosas que son herencia familiar, ¿Sabes que encontré la noche anterior que estuve bebiendo con Derek? Un lindo juego de esposas felpudas bajo uno de los cojines del sillón, también una fusta y un cons—  
-¡Cállate, animal!- grita cubriéndole la boca muy sonrojado mientras Argent se ríe- Eso es parte de nuestra intimidad, no lo divulgues, pervertido.

Desde que se han vuelto una pareja oficial, han probado muchas cosas para dar más variedad a sus encuentros sexuales, desde hacerlo en diferentes lugares hasta incluir juguetes y debe admitir que eso último ha sido un total acierto pero ahora que ese idiota lo sabe, tendrá que regañar al moreno por no guardarlos en un lugar seguro y privado. 

-¿A dónde irán? ¿Cenarán en el Loft?- pregunta Chris cambiando el tema, lo cual agradece bastante el profesor.   
-No lo sé, Derek me pidió que nos viéramos en el camino que lleva a la reserva, creo que tiene pensado una romántica cena a la luz de la luna o algo así, estoy muy emocionado, es la primera vez que Derek toma la iniciativa en esto, por lo usual comemos en su Loft o en mi casa, a veces vamos a ver una película o comemos afuera pero es en muy pocas ocasiones, no le gustan los lugares muy concurridos- explica pensativo antes de sentarse en compañía de la pareja- Casi siempre soy yo quien improvisa y cambia la rutina, así que me alegra que él tome la iniciativa hoy y estoy ansioso por saber dónde iremos, es un día muy especial.   
-¿Y preparaste alguna sorpresa para Derek?- canturrea Peter moviendo las cejas con malicia.   
-Le compré un obsequio, lo dejé en el jeep, es un reloj y pedí que grabaran su nombre en la parte de atrás, mi gruñoncito es muy práctico, además que no le gustan las cosas cursis, así que descarté el enorme manojo de rosas que iba a comprar- se queja de lo último haciendo un puchero que hace reír a la pareja.   
-Mi sobrinito no es ni un poquito romántico, en eso no nos parecemos, voy a hablar con él y—  
-No, Peter, no es necesario, sé que mi gruñoncito no es de regalar flores, chocolates o decir te quiero todos los días pero tiene sus detalles románticos conmigo que me encantan, como por ejemplo, cuando es muy tarde y estamos comiendo afuera o viendo una película, siempre me presta su chaqueta, también me regala sus papas rizadas o la última rebanada de pizza, siempre me viene a dejar a mi casa, aún cuando yo llevo el jeep y luego tiene que regresar a su Loft en taxi, sé que Derek no es de los que demuestra su cariño tan efusivamente como yo, ya saben, me pego a él como lapa, jajajaja y es el blanco favorito de mis abrazos de koala, como sea, sé muy bien con quien estoy y me gusta así, no quiero que cambie, sé que Derek no es perfecto pero es perfecto para mí y yo para él. 

El castaño se quedó en compañía de la pareja hasta que cerca de las siete, recibe un mensaje del moreno, quien le avisará que en quince minutos estará donde acordaron, así que se despide de sus amigos para subir al jeep y conduce a encontrarse con su chico mientras tararea la canción de la radio. 

Cuando está muy cerca de llegar al camino de tierra que conduce a la reserva, el sonido familiar de una patrulla lo hace suspirar bajito y a través del espejo de la puerta, distingue que sus suposiciones son acertadas, así que se orilla negando despacio. ¿Qué hizo ahora? No iba a exceso de velocidad, tiene las luces traseras en buen estado, no cambió de carril, ni tampoco conduce de forma imprudente. Apenas nota que un hombre desciende, busca en la guantera los papeles del auto y su licencia de conducir. En cuanto el oficial llega a su lado, baja la ventanilla rogando porque sea Parrish, ya que podrá convencerlo fácilmente de que no lo multe, ni algo por el estilo. 

-Buenas noches, señor, no sé por qué me ha detenido pero le juro que no he hecho algo, aquí están los papeles del jeep y mi licencia.   
-Qué bueno que está vez los has traído o estarías en muchos problemas- afirma esa familiar voz que sonreír al castaño y se asoma por la ventana.   
-Me diste un buen susto, Derek, jajajaja, ¿Te he dicho que me encanta como te queda ese uniforme? Te ves muy sexy- canturrea guardando los documentos en la guantera antes de bajar para darle un fuerte abrazo a su pareja junto a un cariñoso beso- Pensé que hoy solo estarías hasta medio día en la estación.   
-Se supone pero uno de los chicos se enfermó, así que cubrí su turno, sígueme en el jeep, te llevaré al lugar donde tendremos nuestra cita, he preparado algo especial para ti- dice apartándose del menor y lo observa de arriba abajo con una sonrisa que enseña su blanca dentadura- Estás muy guapo y ese pantalón resalta perfectamente tu lindo traserito.   
-Derek, jajajaja, gracias, estoy ansioso por saber dónde tendremos nuestra cita de aniversario, será muy divertido y estoy seguro que me encantará. 

A medida que avanzan por el camino de tierra, el menor comienza a imaginar todo tipo de escenarios posibles, incluso considera la opción de que su cita sea en una cueva, al estilo cavernícola pero rápidamente lo descarta con una risita. Seguramente tendrán una tranquila velada a la luz de la luna pero no puede estar más equivocado cuando la patrulla estaciona frente a una gran casa, mejor dicho mansión de tres pisos. ¿Qué están haciendo ahí? Si no mal recuerda, ese lugar ha estado abandonado hace muchos años, de hecho, estuvo ahí durante su segundo año de instituto, cuando llevó a Scott y Allison a explorar una noche de viernes. En cuanto aparca el jeep, desciende con curiosidad. 

-Parece que alguien compró este lugar, la última vez que vine, se caía a pedazos, jajajaja, en serio, con los chicos estuvimos aquí y casi me caigo del segundo piso cuando unas tablas del pasillo se rompieron- comenta con una sonrisa de diversión antes de tomar la mano del moreno, quien lo insta a caminar hacia la puerta principal- ¿Conoces a quien vive aquí, Derek? ¿O es una especie de hotel/motel? Jajajaja, ya sabes, para parejas que quieren privacidad, ¿O un nuevo restaurant? No he oído hablar de él.   
-No está mal para ser un hotel, o abrir un restaurant en el primer piso pero no es el nombre adecuado, ¿Qué te parece “nuestro hogar”?- pregunta al mismo tiempo que le enseña un juego de llaves al castaño, quien abre la boca muy sorprendido con lo que escucha.   
-¿Qué…? ¿Nuestro hogar? No entiendo, Derek.   
-Lo estuve hablando con Peter, también con Noah y Chris, los tres están de acuerdo en que lo que hay entre nosotros, es algo muy real, Stiles, una relación que durará mucho tiempo y en los últimos meses, me he dado cuenta de algo… cuando te quedas conmigo en el Loft, detesto que la noche siguiente no sigas conmigo y me desagrada aún más, que tu rostro no sea lo primero que vea cada mañana al despertar- confiesa provocando un tímido sonrojo en las mejillas del menor junto a una sonrisa que se hace cada vez más grande- Con los meses, sé que no solo me gustas, Stiles, sino que te quiero y ahora puedo afirmar con toda certeza que te amo y quiero estar contigo, por eso, hace cuatro meses compré este lugar, conseguí todos los permisos necesarios para reconstruirla y espero que aceptes vivir conmigo aquí, quiero que vivamos juntos, Stiles.   
-Oh Derek… Derek… ¡Derek!- grita muy emocionado al mismo tiempo que salta a los brazos del mayor, quien se ríe con la efusiva reacción de su chico- Claro que quiero, ¡Sí quiero! Yo también te amo y hace mucho que deseo que tu sexy carita sea lo último que vea antes de dormir y lo primero al despertar. 

En cuanto el profesor abre la puerta, suelta un gritito de sorpresa cuando lo toman en brazos y estira la mano para encender la luz, esbozando una sonrisa al notar lo cambiado que está el lugar desde la última vez que estuvo merodeando por ahí. A medida que le enseñan las diferentes habitaciones, comenzando por el primer piso hasta el último, se da cuenta que no hay ni un solo mueble, ni siquiera un cuadro en la pared o alfombra. 

-Sé que te preguntas, pecoso y no, no he querido comprar algo hasta estar seguro que aceptarías mi propuesta, ahora podemos escoger juntos como decorar todo esto y los muebles, ¿Te gusta?- pregunta bajando las escaleras al segundo piso hasta una de las habitaciones a mitad del pasillo- Como pudiste notar, este es el más grande de todos, será nuestro dormitorio.   
-Esto es genial, Derek, no me gusta, me encanta, me fascina, es fantástico, es perfecto, no puedo creer que has comprado y remodelado este lugar tan grande para nosotros.   
-Sé que es algo excesivo el tamaño pero cuando hablé con Noah y Chris, ellos me contaron que tú siempre has querido vivir en una gran casa, con muchas habitaciones para que tu papá y tus amigos puedan quedarse, y también quieres una mascota, un perro lobo que Scott se encargará de buscar y lo traeré mañana.  
-Derek, no tienes que hacer esto por mí, no quiero que gastes dinero en—  
-Stiles, quiero hacer esto y prefiero gastar ese dinero para hacer feliz a la persona que amo, que dejarlo ahí juntando polvo, nunca he tenido una buena razón para usarlo y Peter tiene razón, invertirlo en una casa que compartiré contigo, es la mejor forma de gastarlo- afirma provocando un adorable sonrojo en las mejillas del menor.   
-Eres increíble, Derek, me encanta nuestro hogar y lo mejor, es estar contigo, te amo.   
-Yo también te amo, Stiles. 

El castaño inicia un cariñoso beso que no tarda en volverse más y más hambriento hasta que lo empotran contra la pared. La temperatura sube rápidamente entre sus cuerpos pero antes de que puedan quitarse la ropa, el moreno se aparta con notorio desgano y lo baja con cuidado, dándole un casto beso en la frente. 

-Lo siento, se supone que saldría antes y prepararía la cena yo mismo, pasé a comprar una pizza, unos refrescos y papas rizadas, sé que no es la romántica velada que esperabas para nuestro primer aniversar— no pudo terminar la oración cuando dos dedos se posan sobre sus labios y esos bonitos orbes marrones están fijos en él.   
-No, Derek, esto es perfecto, es la velada perfecta, mucho mejor de lo que esperaba para nuestro primer aniversario- afirma con una gran sonrisa adornando sus labios y abraza por el cuello al moreno- Me has hecho inmensamente feliz, Derek, ¿Cómo puedes creer que todo esto no es la velada romántica que esperaba? Estamos juntos, desde mañana viviremos en esta casa e incluso tendremos un perro, no podría estar más feliz, Derek, bueno, aunque hay algo que podría mejorar todo.   
-¿Qué cosa?- pregunta el mayor arqueando una ceja con curiosidad.   
-Tú y yo, completamente desnudos, probando los diferentes cuartos, la resistencia de las paredes, puertas y escaleras, y claro, la gran tina del baño- canturrea con su voz más sexy y se ríe cuando lo levantan por la cintura antes de que lo cargan en el hombro derecho, rumbo al primer piso- ¡Derek!  
-No me provoques, Stiles, vamos a seguir el plan que tengo para esta noche y cenaremos, después yo te comeré a ti. 

El menor está completamente de acuerdo con ese plan. Jamás esperó que Derek lo sorprendiera de esa forma pero ahora tiene muy claras las intenciones de su pareja y que se proyecta en una relación de muy, muy largo plazo, lo cual es lo mismo que él desea. 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

El moreno había pasado por varios inconvenientes durante la remodelación de la mansión en la reserva que compró pero todo vale la pena al ver la emoción en el rostro de su pareja cuando le revela que ese será su hogar. Jamás imaginó que llegaría a sentirse de esa forma por otra persona, ni mucho menos a desear tanto estar con alguien pero apenas fue consciente de que extraña demasiado tener a Stiles a su lado y que desea cada noche ver ese bonito rostro antes de dormir y que se lo primero al despertar, simplemente no pudo resistirse a la idea de vivir juntos, así que no tarda en conseguir la aprobación de Noah, además de escuchar las opiniones de Peter y Chris. 

Después de revisar las habitaciones, lleva al menor hasta la que escogió como su dormitorio y no puede estar más feliz con la forma en que ha resultado todo. Por unos segundos, está tentado a cumplir la maravillosa idea de su chico para probar la resistencia de las paredes, el suelo, la escalera y la gran tina del baño pero ya ha planeado la velada que tendrán para celebrar su primer año juntos como pareja, así que lo carga en el hombro y baja al primer piso. 

-Espera aquí, pecoso, ya regreso- dice dejándolo junto a la escalera para ir a buscar la comida a la patrulla. 

Con cuidado, saca la pizza de los asientos traseros con los dos refrescos y la bolsa en donde lleva dos porciones de papas rizadas para regresar a la casa. Como todavía no ha comprado muebles, se acomodan en el suelo de lo que será la sala de estar para cenar mientras mantienen una amena plática y acuerdan que te uso le darán a cada habitación, además que aprovecharán de ir mañana al centro comercial para comprar las cosas más necesarias, siendo lo principal la cama. 

-Todavía no puedo creer que compraste esta casa, no, está mansión para nosotros, siempre soñé con un lugar así, no te enfades pero en ese entonces, siempre decía que me casaría con Chris y viviríamos en una gran casa como está, solo tenía diez años, así que no te coloques celosito- canturrea acurrucándose junto a su pareja, quien lo abraza por la cintura con una sonrisa.   
-Bueno, si quieres puedes vivir aquí con Chris, yo buscaré a otra persona.   
-Claro que no, Derek, tú eres mío, eres el único caballero de blanca armadura que quiero a mi lado- afirma observando atentamente al moreno, el cual le da un casto beso en la frente- Es cierto lo que dicen, la realidad es mejor que las fantasías y tendremos un perro, ¿puedo colocarle nombre? Se me ocurren tres tentativos, dime cual te gusta, estoy entre Lobo, Miguel y Sourwolf.   
-¿Miguel? No parece nombre de perro- señala el mayor arqueando una ceja con diversión y le presta toda su atención al castaño cuando se gira entre sus brazos- Sourwolf es un poco injusto, no creo que sea gruñón, Scott conseguirá uno pequeño, así que dependerá de cómo lo cuidemos y que le enseñamos, me gusta Lobo.  
-De acuerdo, entonces se llamará Lobo, tú serás Sourwolf- canturrea muy divertido y se ríe cuando le pellizcan un costado del vientre- Mal, Sourwolf.  
-No olvides que puedo morderte, pecoso- advierte tumbando al suelo al profesor, quien esboza una sonrisa antes de enseñarle el cuello- Siempre he querido tener un perro lobo, así que he investigado mucho sobre el tema, te estoy mostrando mi sumisión, Sourwolf, eres el Alfa, mi Alfa.   
-Buen, chico, hay otra forma también en que debes demostrarme sumisión- afirma al mismo tiempo que saca las esposas que lleva en el cinturón e inmoviliza las muñecas del menor tras la espalda con una sonrisa- Mucho mejor.   
-Es divertido ¿Sabes? Sigues igual de mandón y dominante que el primer día que nos conocimos, Derek, eso me encanta, ¿Qué piensa hacer ahora, oficial? ¿Estoy en problemas?   
-Eso depende, mocoso- responde siguiendo el juego y se inclina hasta el oído contrario, lamiéndolo lascivamente- Tengo que revisarte muy minuciosamente para asegurarme que no lleves algo peligroso, en tu ropa o alguna otra parte de tu cuerpo. 

El moreno se apresura en desnudar a su pareja hasta dejarlo solo con la camiseta y debido a las esposas, la enreda en las muñecas contrarias antes de dedicar varios segundos a contemplar ese delicioso cuerpo que adora poseer cada noche o día, sin importar el lugar donde estén. De inmediato, permite que sus manos revisen centímetro a centímetro de piel mientras su lengua saborea cada lunar, prestando especial atención a los que se encuentran en la parte interna de los muslos del profesor, quien se estremece con sus acciones y no tarda en gemir. 

-Parece que no traes algo peligroso contigo, mocoso- afirma con una sonrisa de diversión y se acomoda entre las piernas del castaño antes de sacar un sobrecito de lubricante de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.   
-No soy peligroso, oficial… soy un buen chico.   
-Eso lo decidiré yo, aún me falta un lugar por revisar- señala al mismo tiempo que esparce el lubricante en sus dedos y usa uno de ellos para trazar círculos alrededor de la entrada del menor, quien se estremece jadeando al sentirlo- ¿Habrá algo peligroso aquí? Tengo que ser muy minucioso, no serías el primer mocoso que me miente.   
-Oficiaaalll… Mmm, puede revisar todo lo que quiera, no encontrará algo peligroso. 

Con lentitud introduce un digito dentro del apretado canal de su pareja y las ansias por tener ese lujurioso cuerpo, lo llevan a prepararlo sin ocultar su necesidad. En cuanto aquella dulce voz comienza a pedir por más, no duda en dárselo y luego de lubricar su dura erección, alinea la punta en la entrada contraria. 

-Creo que acabo de encontrar algo peligroso, tendré que revisar más a fondo, ¿Quieres eso, mocoso?- pregunta con la voz más enronquecida por la excitación que lo recorre.   
-Sí, oficial, por favor, revíseme a fondo- suplica con un jadeo antes de que una mano lo tome con firmeza por el cuello y la otra acaricia la parte interna de su muslo derecho- Oficial Hale…   
-Tendrás que rogar un poco si lo quieres, mocoso, aún no me convences. 

El moreno esboza una sonrisa cuando es acatado de inmediato y junto con las suplicas, el profesor se incorpora hasta quedar sentado para repartir besitos por su cuello, intercalándolo con mordidas. Derek cambia de posiciones y acomoda al menor sobre él, sosteniéndolo por las caderas para darle un punto de apoyo mientras se restriega contra su dura erección y ya no aguanta las ganas de hundirse en ese apretado adentro, así que alinea su hombría para penetrarlo con lentitud, disfrutando del lloriqueo de placer que obtiene. 

-Móntame, mocoso y hazlo muy bien o te arrestaré- advierte con un gruñido antes de llevar sus manos hasta ese firme trasero, acariciándolo con lentitud- Muévete. 

De inmediato lo obedecen y no duda en hacer las embestidas más profundas, acompasándolas con los movimientos de su pareja, quien se deshace en gemidos de placer, rogando por más. No importa cuántas veces estén juntos (las que han sido muchas en el último año y en ocasiones más de una vez el mismo día) el sexo siempre es fantástico, como la primera vez que tuvo a ese chico entre sus brazos en los asientos traseros de la patrulla. 

Jamás pensó que podría tener algo serio con alguien, ni mucho menos que se proyectaría en un futuro juntos, hasta el punto de comprar una casa pero con Stiles es demasiado fácil hacerlo y a su lado, se siente muy bien, como nunca lo ha estado desde que perdió a su familia hace un par de años. Sin duda Peter tiene razón, está completamente enamorado, no, ama a ese dulce chico y no se privará de ser feliz con él. 

+++ +++ +++

-¡Es tan lindo!- grita el castaño estrechando contra su pecho al pequeño perro de negro pelaje y ojos azules, quien lo olfatea entre quejidos antes de darle un lametón en el cuello que lo hace reír- ¡Mira, Derek! Cree que soy su mamá, así que tú serás su papá.   
-No me emociona la idea de tener un hijo perro- responde el moreno abrazando por la cintura al menor- Scott escogió muy bien, tenemos que entrenarlo para que no orine por toda la casa.   
-Eres muy bueno dando órdenes y haciéndote respetar, a mí ya me tienes entrenado, con una mirada puedes hacer que esté de rodillas ante ti, amo- afirma con su voz más inocente y contiene una sonrisa al escuchar el gruñido contrario.   
-No, Stiles, no ahora, te recuerdo que los demás llegarán en tres horas y aún no hemos ordenado las cosas del comedor que trajeron al medio día, ni tampoco la cocina, así que vamos a dejar que Lobo se familiarice con la casa- señala al mismo tiempo que rasca tras las orejas al can, el cual lo olfatea antes de lamerlo- Nos encargaremos de ordenar y preparar la cena.   
-Como ordene, oficial sexy. 

Ese día, se habían levantado temprano para ir al centro comercial y comprar todo lo necesario, desde muebles hasta utensilios de cocina, baño y el dormitorio, además de pasar al supermercado para abastar la despensa, no solo para la cena de esa noche. Cuando terminaron de arreglar todo, el menor salta sobre la cama y abraza con fuerza la almohada, la cual ha tenido desde que comenzó el instituto pero no puede dormir con otra. 

-Ven aquí, guapo, podemos descansar un poco o algo más- canturrea con una sonrisa de diversión que es correspondida por el mayor y éste se recuesta a su lado, abrazando a su pareja- Desde niño soné con vivir en un lugar así y con alguien como tú, Derek, o sea, una persona que me satisface en todo sentido, que me hace inmensamente feliz con solo estar a mi lado, con quien puedo compartir mis tristezas y mis alegrías, eres perfecto para mí, gruñoncito.   
-Y tú lo eres para mí, Stiles, eres lo que siempre soñé, lo que siempre he querido en la persona con quien compartiré mi vida, eres lo que siempre he deseado y mucho más- asegura con una sonrisa que es compartida por el castaño e inicia un cariñoso beso que es correspondido de la misma forma pero se separan al escuchar unos ladridos agudos antes de que el perro salte a la cama, haciéndose un espacio entre ellos- Tienes razón, cree que somos sus padres.   
-Yo seré la mamá que lo consentirá en todo y tú, el papá gruñón que colocará la disciplina- señala el profesor muy divertido para luego acariciar la cabeza del animal- Es mejor que nos levantemos antes de que se duerma, Derek, después no tendré corazón para despertarlo y tenemos que hacer la cena, prepararé tu comida favorita, gruñoncito.   
-Buen chico, te compensaré muy bien después. 

El moreno esboza una sonrisa antes de incorporarse y le ayuda a su pareja a hacerlo, tomándolo en brazos para cargarlo fuera de la habitación mientras escucha la risita divertida del castaño y los ladridos entusiastas del perro. Si todos sus días serán así de animados, no puede esperar a disfrutarlos junto a la persona que ama y lo ama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer!  
> Saludos y hasta la siguiente historia! :D


End file.
